High School Angst
by Change4Good
Summary: So Random! and Mackenzie Falls never existed. What happens when Sonny is the new girl at Condor High School and seeks to get the guy of her dreams, Chad? He's popular, the captain of the football team, and TAKEN by spoiled Chloe. MULTI-CHAPTER!
1. New Girl Meets Jock

**A/N: Hey everyone! Change4Good here! I would like to present you with my new story, "High School Angst!"  
**Basically, Sonny is the new girl. She makes quick friends, such as Portlyn, Tawni, Grady, and Nico. She's also liked/loved by all her teachers. Along the road, she meets the guy of her dreams who is also the star of the football team. His name is Chad Dylan Cooper, but he is taken by spoiled, bratty Chloe, who hates Sonny. Will Sonny suffer under Chloe's claws or will Sonny get what she wants, and what she wants is Chad's heart.

**Welcome to Condor High School!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Girl Meets Jock**

**~Sonny's POV**

I walked through the hallways of Condor High School. Hi, I'm Allison (but you can call me Sonny) Munroe, and I'm the new girl in this crazy madness you call high school. I'm from Wisconsin, but I moved here to Los Angeles because my mother needed to move due to the company she works for. My dad, well, perished in a fire when I was barely four years old. Anyways, I'm here to see what the true LA school is like.

I reached the front office to register. I knocked on the assistant principal's door politely. When she heard me, she smiled and signaled me to come in. I did as signaled and when I entered, I acted like a total lady. I gently closed the door and took a seat. "Hi, my name is Allison Munroe, but you can call me Sonny."

The assistant principal smiled at me. She looked pretty young. She had brown-blackish hair, and she has an average body size. Her skin was flawless. "Well, Sonny, we're happy to have you in this school. Just let me register you and get your schedule. By the way, my name is Mrs. Del." I nodded and she turned around to her computer to do some jazz. I looked around the office. It was pretty nice. It smelled like mocha, too! When she was done registering me, she printed out my schedule and turned back around to me. "Ok, Sonny. Here is your schedule, and here is a school map. If you need help, contact one of our peer leaders."

"Thank you, Mrs. Del!" I thanked her. I read my schedule:

**Homeroom with Mr. Pike (6:10 AM – 7:20 AM)**

**Period 1: Marine Science with Mrs. Cohen (7:20 AM – 8:20 AM)**

**Period 2: Advanced Calculus with Mr. Gill (8:25 AM – 9: 25 AM)**

**Period 3: Band with Ms. Black (9:30 AM – 10: 30 AM)**

**Period 4: English with Ms. Bitterman (10:35 AM – 11:35 AM)**

**Lunch and Break (11:35 AM – 12:45 PM)**

**Period 5: Advanced Geography with Mr. Pike (12:45 PM – 1:45 PM)**

**Period 6: Gym with Coach Cooper (1:50 PM – 2:50 PM)**

**Dismissal (2:50 PM)**

I looked back at Mrs. Del. "I have advanced classes?"

In response, she nodded back. "You're a very intelligent student, Ms. Munroe. And I also hear you are a nation-recognized drummer. We're lucky to have you here. Now go to class. Your first period class starts in eighteen minutes. You've already checked in to your locker, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, m'am." I thanked her one last time and headed out to the high school hallways.

I glanced around and saw many people being picked on. I felt my messenger bag get heavier, or was that just my nervousness? Oh boy, what if I mess up!

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. The person had dark brown hair and looked really preppy. We fell on the floor pretty hard. I quickly recovered and helped the person I bumped into up. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl looked at me as she was getting up. "No problem." She patted off her plaid skirt and her white button up. "Hi, I'm Portlyn Murray." She said to me offering her hand.

I shook her hand. "Hi, Portlyn. I'm Sonny. I'm the new girl from Wisconsin." I was expecting an "EW!" or something of that matter since she was apparently one of those rich girls.

"Oh, well it's nice to have you here!" Portlyn cheerfully said to me.

I widened my eyes. "Really?"

"Really." She shot me a huge grin.

"Thank you so much! Well, I really should be heading to first period. I'll catch you later." I waved goodbye and walked off.

"Ok, bye!" She called off as I was trying to find my first class. After a few minutes of searching the crowded hallways, I found it! I went inside and greeted the teacher. "Hi, you must be Mrs. Cohen!"

Mrs. Cohen had a bright smile. "Oh, hello there! And you must be Allison Munroe."

I nodded. "Yes, but I go by Sonny."

"Ok, Sonny! I hope you enjoy marine science!" Mrs. Cohen pepped me. For a science teacher, she was pretty average age. She looked about thirty, and she had curly black hair. She was skinny as heck, and she wore cute clothes, I must say.

"I'm sure I will! Can you give me a quick overview, please?" I politely asked her.

"Marine science class is where we will be studying life in the ocean, and geographical units of the ocean. Basically, it's stuff in the water!"

"Thank you. I appreciate you explaining this for me. So where do I sit?" I asked her.

"You will be taking a seat by that young man." Mrs. Cohen pointed to a rather chubby, blond-haired boy. I didn't hesitate. I approached the desk and rested my bag near the side of the seat.

The blonde-haired guy turned to me. "Hey there!"

I turned to him. "Oh, hi!"

"I'm Grady. Are you new?" He asked me politely.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the new girl nobody likes. I'm Sonny, by the way."

"Sonny, of course people will like you." Grady reassured me. I smiled and thanked him. Then, he turned to tap a blond-haired girl's shoulder. She turned around, and she was pretty and all with shiny locks. "Tawni, meet the new girl."

The blond-haired girl looked at me. I smiled. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Tawni Hart."

"Hi." I nervously responded. "I'm Sonny."

"Nice to meet you!" She nicely said to me.

"Nice to meet you, too, Tawni." I nervously said to her.

Tawni looked at me confused. "Why are you so nervous?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know. People as pretty as you in the hallways were bickering on other people, and since I'm new, I really don't want to experience bullying on the first day."

Tawni was flattered. "Why, thank you! Don't worry, no one's going to bully you."

I nodded and smiled. Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone took a seat and got ready for class. I took out some writing utensils and a notebook.

Mrs. Cohen went to the front of the class. "Ok, class. Settle down, and let's continue our lesson about biologic makeup of coral reefs."

**~8:20 AM**

The bell finally rang and I met up with Grady and Tawni outside the hallway. "Hey guys." I greeted my two new friends.

"Hey. So wanna meet at lunch?" Grady offered.

"Yeah, join us!" Tawni insisted.

"Ok!" I cheerfully responded. "I'll see you guys later!" I waved to them and went off the second period.

Conveniently, the classroom was right across my previous class. I walked inside and saw a totally empty room except for the teacher, of course! I went to his desk and greeted him. "Hi! Are you Mr. Gill?

He turned around and gave me a friendly grin. "Yes. Are you Allison?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Although, I like to be called Sonny."

"Well, Sonny it is. Since no one is here yet, why don't you take a seat by me? Grab that desk over there." Mr. Gill had a rather strict daddy voice. He was definitely balding, and he wore office clothes. Math teachers. Typical. I nodded and took a seat. A few minutes later, kids came pouring in the advanced calculus room. I looked at the wall clock and a minute later, the bell rings. No wonder.

Suddenly, I met eyes with the body of the cutest person I've ever seen. He had wind-swept hair, dazzling blue eyes, abs, a black rocker tee, dark blue ocean jeans, and he had the face of a dreamer. It was a daydream. I pinched myself, and I realized the cute boy is reality.

I almost fainted when he took a seat next to me. He looked at me and grinned. He quickly turned back. I started to say something, but then he was surrounded with girls and guys. They were talking about some football game or something. All of the girls were going gaga over him. Then, I heard someone say, "Hey, who's the new girl?"

Everyone just shrugged, and I looked away from the crowd, but most importantly, the guy's butt who was right beside my face. The bell rang, and Mr. Gill shut the door. "Ok, class, take a seat." Everyone did as told and quickly rushed to his or her seats. "Now class. Let's continue or lesson on limits. Can someone tell me what a limit is?"

I started thinking. When I finally got it, I raised my hand. Mr. Gill smiled and pointed towards me. "In mathematics, the concept of a limit is used to describe the behavior of a function as its argument or input either gets close to some point, or as the argument becomes arbitrarily large; or the behavior of a sequence's elements as their index increases indefinitely. Limits are used in calculus and other branches of mathematical analysis to define derivatives and continuity." I genuinly answered.

"Very good, Sonny." Mr. Gill praised me. "Oh, class, this is our new student. Her name is Allison Munroe, but you can call her Sonny. Some of you could use her spectacular logic once in a while." He joked.

Everyone waved at me. The cute boy sitting by my desk smiled at me. I sort of blushed, and I waved. I quickly looked back to Mr. Gill.

**~9:25 AM**

The bell rang after a long lecture about mathematical limits. I packed up all my stuff and headed to the hallway. Before I could go to my locker to pick up my drumsticks, someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the face of none other than the mysterious boy in my calculus class.

"Hey." He greeted me.

I smiled. "H-hi."

The boy chuckled. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You are?"

"Allison, or Sonny, Munroe." I replied to him.

"Sonny, that suits you. You're pretty smart." He complimented me.

I looked up to his eyes. "Thanks, Chad."

Chad nodded. "Sure. Here, let me carry those books for you."

I smiled and handed him my messenger bag. He glady accepted it and he put it over his shoulder. I continued to walk to my locker, and Chad managed to start a conversation. "So, Sonny, where are you from?"

"Wisconsin."

"That's cool." He smoothly responded.

"Th-" I was interrupted by a mob of girls running to him. They were getting all up on him, but Chad managed to get away. He turned back to me and apologized. "It's ok. Anyways, thanks for making my first day here easier and thinking me being from Wisconsin is cool. Anyways, why are you so popular?"

Chad shrugged. "I'm just the captain of the football team."

I had wide eyes. "Really? Chad, that is so cool!"

"Thanks." He said as we went to my locker. I cracked the combination and asked for my messenger bag. Chad gave it to me and I stuffed it in my locker. Meanwhile, I took out my drumsticks and my sheet music binder. Chad looked pretty shocked. "Whoa, you play drums?"

I nodded and smiled.

"That means we have band together, too!" He said.

"Really? What instrument do you play?" I asked while grinning like crazy.

"I'm a percussionist. I usually do drum sets." He said while taking drum sticks from his back pocket. "What kind of drums do you usually do?"

I shrugged. "I-I usually do timpani and snare drums."

"Oh, that's a-" Chad was cut off by some random girl coming up to him and kissing him madly. Chad pulled away first gasping for air. "Hey, Chloe." Chad turned to me. "Sonny, this is Chloe, my girlfriend." He then turned to Chloe. "Chloe, this is Sonny, the new girl." I smiled at Chloe who seemed to be disgusted by me.

Chloe flipped her hair in my face and turned to Chad. "I couldn't care less about Sonny" She proceeded to kissing Chad fiercly. I lost my smile and closed my locker. I continued to go to band class.

**(*NOTE* Chloe is from the Mackenzie Falls minisodes. Go to the Mackenzie Falls website, look up Chloe's character, and you'll see what you're dealing with here.)**

* * *

**How do you like it so far??  
Please review, and I could really use some ideas!  
Thank you so much for reading!**

**ReviewBob PencilPants (Spongebob spoof)**

Who lives in a cookie house above Mars?

ReviewBob PencilPants!

Who is creative and imaginative and likes french fries?

ReviewBob PencilPants!

Come on kids!

ReviewBob PencilPants!

ReviewBob PencilPants!

ReviewBob PencilPants!

Ahahahahahahahaahahahaha!

**Please review.**


	2. Reputations?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Gr.**

**A/N: Uh, yeah, so my first reviewers, thank you!  
It means so much for you to review :)**

**xxHeadInTheStarsxx** (Thanks for being my first reviewer!)  
**sonnycentral** (Aww, thanks! I love your stories!)  
**Always Juliet** (Thanks for the long review! I know, I was just watching SpongeBob and that came up, haha! And Chloe irks me. Does she irk you? By irk, I mean annoy. Chloe's annoying in this story (or at least I try to make her annoying), ahaha!)  
**Auroramazing** (Aww, thank you so so much! And I try to put some comedy at the end :])  
**TrinityFlower of Memories** (Love this girl, check out her stories! Thanks for the review, TOFM! Yep, Chad in advanced calculus, believe it!)  
**granadamazing** (Crazy friend in real life who loves mustard. Thanks, though!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reputations?**

**Sonny's POV~**

I walked quietly and lonely to band class, turning back quite often to look at Chad and Chloe making out right by my locker. Twirling my drumsticks made it easier to get the fact that the guy of my dreams is taken. I turned back around to find my class, which was right by the lunchroom. When I walked in the classroom, there were many students in the brass and wind section. I walked into the storage room to find Ms. Black, the band teacher. She seems rather old, she's short, and she wears granny clothes. I gently tapped her shoulder, and she swiftly turned around. "Hi, I'm Alison Munroe. Are you Ms. Black, the band teacher?"

"Why, yes I am sweetie!" Ms. Black replied in a southern accent.

"I'm new, and I want to know what seat I'm in." I told her showing her my drumsticks and a music class form all filled out from my sheet music binder. Ms. Black nodded and took my music class form.

"You will be a first seat drummer. Grab a timpani drum, and settle down on stand number six." Ms. Black said putting the form in a file cabinet.

"Thank you." I walked out of the office and where the percussion section was. I settled on stand number six, and conveniently, there was a timpani drum and drumsticks for that particular kind of drum already there. Right beside my stand, there was another timpani drum, 5 snares, and two drum sets. There were xylophones behind me and a gong.

A few moments later, Chad walked in and the girls of the room were staring at him. I just glanced at him, gulped, and looked away. I opened my binder to a particular piece and got ready to beat the drum until my heart pops out. Suddenly, Chad came over to my stand. "Hey, Sonny."

I looked up. "H-h-hi Chad."

Chad smirked. "Nervous to be in band class?"

I shook my head. "No no. I'm just a little bummed that someone just treated me like what just happened."

Chad sighed. "Well, what just happened?"

I shrugged. "Chloe saying that she doesn't give a crap about me."

Chad put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I stopped him. "No, Chad. You don't need to." I said chuckling.

Chad smiled at me, and I smiled back. Suddenly, a mob of people were circling him and giving him high-fives. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Then, the bell rang. Thank goodness. Everyone took a seat, and Chad sat down in a chair where the drum set was. Ms. Black got up on a podium, and we started class from there.

~10:30 AM

The school bell rang after a pretty fun band class. I was one of the first to leave the classroom, but I regret that, because Chloe's chorus class was right across the band room. She stopped me before I could go any further. I gulped and prepared for the worst. "So, Son-eye."

"It's Sonny." I corrected her.

"I don't care what your name is." Chloe rudely told me. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"What do you want? I have to go places." I said walking away.

"Like the whore house?" Chloe said as I walked away.

I turned around appalled. "What did you say?"

Chloe chuckled and looked at me. "Let me get one thing straight." Chloe approached me. I felt water stinging my eyes. Wait, they were tears. I tried my best to hold them back. "Chad. Is. Mine. Stay out of way, and we won't have any problems, ok?" With that, she flipped her hair in my face again and walked away. I was left there flabbergasted and angry. I looked away and saw Portlyn.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Portlyn came over and consoled me.

I sighed. "Who does she think she is?"

"That's Chloe DeWitt, Chad's girlfriend. She's probably the richest person in the school, and she thinks she's cool because she's dating the star football player. If you ask me, I think she's the next generation's Paris Hilton." Portlyn informed me.

I looked at Portlyn and laughed. "Really?"

Portlyn laughed with me. "Really. Sonny, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

We walked side by side to each other to our next classes. We were giggling and trapping snobby Chloe out of our heads.

**~Lunch and Break Period**

English was a complete disaster. The teacher, Ms. Bitterman, was torture. She scolded us instead of actually teaching us. I'm just glad that it's finally lunchtime. When I went to the lunch line, I found slop, slop on a stick, slop on a bun, and slop in a piecrust. I shrugged and grabbed some slop on a bun and chocolate milk. When I paid a mere dollar for my lunch, I saw Tawni, Grady, and Portlyn waving towards me. I smiled and walked to their table. "Hey guys!"

Portlyn greeted me. "Hey, Sonny."

Tawni looked up from her mirror and smiled. Grady greeted me with slop on a stick. "Want some?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

A few minutes have passed and guess who decided to show up on our lunch table. Yep! Chloe DeWitt. She gave me a glare and I shrugged. Then, she decided to start with me. "Sonny, what have we learned today?"

I fake smiled at her. "That you are nuts and you should really keep opinions to yourself. No one could care less, no offense." I looked away and Chloe was appalled by my words, but nothing she does matters to me. Before she walked away to the "popular" table or whatever snobs call it here, she took my slop on a bun (probably a sloppy joe), took off the top of the bun, and smeared the meaty sauce all over my new shirt. Ok, this was the final straw. I got up from my chair and faced Chloe. "Listen, Chloe. I don't know who you think you are, but what's best for everyone is if you leave them alone. Come on, this hate thing is going too fast. It's my first day here, a-and I already have an enemy!"

Chloe scoffed. "Whatever! I don't care if you're the new student in this school. Condor High School is mine, and the hallways revolve around me. Now. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way." Chloe's words hurt me deep. She walked away and I sat back down at my chair.

Portlyn, Grady, and Tawni were looking at me. I smiled and miserably attempted to wipe off slop of my t-shirt. Tawni gave me some moist tissues. I thanked her and finally got all the meat off my shirt. Now, I smell like zesty sauce and I have a huge stain on my tee. I looked up to Tawni. "Hey, do you have an extra shirt?"

**~A few misfortunate moments later**

"Sonny, come on out!" Tawni called me while I was in the bathroom stall.

"Tawni, no! I look like fruit yogurt!" I complained.

"Seriously, Sonny. Just come out, or I'll make you come out."

I scoffed. "Fine." I walked out of the stall, and Tawni nodded her head. I was wearing the same jeans and shoes, but now, I was using a very, very girly v-neck. It was really bright pink, and there was another pink tanktop over it. "Tawni, why pink?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Because pink tops and black jeans go together! Now come on!" She took my arm and dragged me to the hallway.

I tried to pull away from Tawni's grasp. When we were out in the hallway, I whined. "Tawni!"

Tawni scoffed. "Come on, Sonny. It's just pink."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Lucky for me, I still had my converses, so it made it easy to walk. Tawni was right behind me putting an arm around my back.

"You see, Sonny? Not bad."

"Yes, Tawni."

A few moments later, I saw Chad walking with his bitchy girlfriend, Chloe. Tawni told me to ignore her, but I couldn't. Chloe shot me a glare and I shrugged. Chad looked pretty confused, and Tawni ignored the situation to do something random.

**~Chad's POV**

Whoa, the new girl looks slamming. Sonny is so cute. Stupid cute. When she was out of sight, Chloe turned to me. "You can't pretend you like her, Chad."

I scoffed. "What are you talking about? She's my classmate. She's really nice, and she's a new friend of mine."

"But I'm your girlfriend. And she's new. You-you can't be interested in that child!" Chloe said pointing to Sonny who was talking to Tawni and two other people I don't know. One had dark brown hair and looked pretty preppy. The other was a rather chubby boy. Chloe slapped me on the shoulder. "Well!?"

I shrugged. "Come on, just cut her some slack."

Chloe flipped her hair. I hate it when she does that. I have no idea why I even agreed to go out with her in the first place. "Well, Chad. I'm not the one to get jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "Jealous? You think I like Sonny?" Chloe nodded. "Me, liking Sonny?" Chloe nodded in a more serious and "duh" kind of way. "Come on, Chloe. You're going on about this too fast."

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Chad, you know how smart I am."

I wanted to laugh so hard, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I must control myself. "Smart? Please. You have a C in remedial math."

Chloe shrugged. "So? You have a D- in advanced calculus."

I scoffed. "Psh, I know. But with Sonny helping me, I can get an A in no time. And Chloe, at least I have advanced classes."

**~Sonny's POV**

Tawni, Portlyn, Grady, and I were having our own little conversation near the front office. Somehow, we are randomly talking about cheeseburgers! I mean, who doesn't love a good slab of meat in a bun with cheese and whatnot! Hey, there's still 21 minutes left before class! We should make the most of it! We continued talking.

Suddenly, this random came in and hugged Grady in a best friend kind of way. I smiled, because it was very cute.

"What up, G?" This stylish teen said to Grady.

"Oh, meet Sonny. She's the new girl." Grady shoved him towards me. "Sonny, Nico. Nico, Sonny."

I smiled to him. "Hi, Nico." I took out my hand expecting a handshake. Instead, he kissed it.

"Hi, Sonny. Oh, that's how I greet new girls. I hope you don't mind." Nico said backing away.

I laughed. "No, it's ok. I'm flattered."

Nico nodded and started a conversation. "So how do you like it here?"

I shrugged. "Well, I-I met this girl named Chloe, and she's kind of bothering me. She has this boyfriend named Chad. I really like him."

Nico stopped me. "Chad who?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." When I said that, everyone gasped. That was uncalled for. "What?"

Grady walked towards me. "Chad Dylan Cooper has a reputation."

"He has a reputation for going on dates with girls and bringing them to his house at night." Nico said.

"Believe me, Sonny. My used-to-be best friend fell for the trap." Portlyn said.

"Yeah, tell her the story of Penelope Balatico." Tawni told to Portlyn. (A/N: Penelope Balatico is also from the Mackenzie Falls minisodes)

"Ok, so my former best friend fell for the trap Chad set up. She was head cheerleader, and Chad had his eye on her for a long time. He finally managed to ask her out. I told her it was the biggest mistake of her life, but instead, she started a fight with me! I warned her so many times. The next day, she scratched me." Portlyn rolled up her sleeve and showed me a scar that had to be 4 inches long. "When she scratched me, it hurt like crap. I finally threw in the towel and gave up."

"So what happened?" I asked her curiously.

"After the championship game last year, Chad took her to his house. They started making out. I know, because there were pictures on Chad's phone. Not that I stole it or anything. And the next thing you know, they start doing it! The next day in school, Chad dumped her, and Penelope was never seen in these hallways ever again." Portlyn finished. Everyone else nodded and gave me 'It's True' faces.

I shook my head. "I-I don't believe you."

Tawni wrapped an arm around my back. "Believe it honey. Come on, you have 5 months of school left. You don't want to be miserable for 5 months, do you Sonny?"

I looked at Tawni, and I turned around to see Chloe and Chad arguing. I looked back at my new friends, and I nodded. "Ok. You guys I could trust. You've made me feel welcome here on my first day, so why not?"

Portlyn sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "We don't want you to be hurt."

Suddenly, Chloe walked in and smiled at me. I just looked at her and gulped. Chloe's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Listen, Munroe. If you've done anything to Chad to make him think that he likes you, then you better get lost." Before she walked away, she smacked my face. I put a hand on my aching cheek, and Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Portlyn aided me.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Why, teachers? Why don't you kick her out of school!"

Everyone else looked at me with confused faces. Nico shook his head and started to say something. "You can't bail Chloe DeWitt. Her father funds this school."

"Yeah, and she breaks all the rules just because she's rich and her daddy owns the school. Ugh, that bitch irks me." Tawni said applying some weird but soothing cream on my cheek.

"Yeah, I heard she beat up some girl because she accidentally took her stupid lip gloss. It was also that girl's first day!" Grady said to me.

Portlyn sighed. "Grady, I'm the girl who accidentally took her lip gloss. And it was the first day of school! What do you expect!" Grady apologized, and Portlyn looked at me. "The point is, Sonny, Chloe will claw her way to the top unless someone does something about this. And that person is you."

I gave her a questioned look. "Me?"

* * *

**So far so _____!  
Please fill in the blank IF you review!  
**Thanks for reading!  
And now for my "famous" review parody!

**FairlyOdd Parents Parody  
**(FairlyGood Reviews)

**Chad was just an average kid  
That no one understands**

Mom and Dad, and Tawni always giving him demands  
"Shoe-shine twerp!" (Tawni says that)

Then he started a fanfiction  
And it became the biggest hit on Mars

That's because he had  
FairlyGood Reviews  
FairlyGood Reviews

"Me being the handsomest (if that's a word) in Hollywood"  
"Me and Sonny falling in love"  
"A loganberry smoothie!"

**That's all because he FairlyGood Reviews!**


	3. Diary Locks

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers :)

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC whatsoever. I do own the plot, though :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Diary Locks**

**Sonny's POV~**

Well, it's time for advanced geography with Mr. Marshall Pike. I was the middle person to get in the classroom before the bell rings. While I was heading there, though, I couldn't help but think of what Portlyn said about me being the only one to stop Chloe. Eh, I'll think about it later.

I walked over to Mr. Pike's desk. When he saw me, he got up from his desk chair and smiled. "Ah, you must be Allison."

I nodded. "That's me, but I go by Sonny! You're Mr. Pike?"

He nodded, too. "That's me, but I go by Marshall!"

I laughed a little. "Hey, you're funny!" Marshall nodded and thanked me. Well, if he goes by Marshall, I guess I won't call him Mr. Pike, if you were wondering. Then, I saw Chad walking in the classroom. I couldn't help but stare at him. I'm guessing Marshall saw me staring at him, but it's ok. Teachers are supposed to know everything. Well, at least that's what they taught me back in Wisconsin.

Marshall snapped his fingers in front of my face. I stopped staring and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "Listen, kiddo. Why don't you take that empty seat behind Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper? He might need the help in this class." He joked.

I chuckled. "Sure." I walked over ignoring the stares I received from everyone. I shrugged it off and set all my stuff down on the desk. When I sat down, Chad turned around from his desk and looked at me.

"That pink top sure brings out your jeans and eyes." Was he trying to flirt with me? Ok, be cool, Sonny. In response, I just smiled. Chad sighed. "Look, I'm so sorry about Chloe. I saw her slap you-"

"And you did nothing about it." I finished for him in a neutral tone.

Chad sighed and gave me apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you're the new girl and all, but Chloe's just a-" I didn't want to hear any bad words or anything, so I stopped him.

"It's ok. No one ever liked me back in Wisconsin, too. Don't worry about it, Cooper. This hate thing going on with Chloe is going too fast. It's my first day, remember?" I opened my geography textbook and started reading the introduction.

I could hear Chad turn back around to the front of the classroom and groan. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I continued reading my textbook to understand what I'm going to be learning here. Then, the bell finally rang, and Marshall calmed the class down.

"Ok, class. Let's learn about geography and all that jazz!" Marshall yelled waving a finger in the air. _Yippee._

**~12:45 PM**

The bell rang after all that learning! Ok, this is by far my favorite class. Marshall was so energetic, and he made learning so fun! I thought this day wouldn't happen, but it did! Just as I was about to leave the classroom, Marshall called me. "Sonny, can you come here for a second?" I did as told and went to his desk.

"Yes, Marshall?" I asked in a lady-like manner.

"I noticed you looking at Chad. None the less staring at him."

I had wide eyes. "Marshall, I'm sorry about that."

"We'll talk about this in homeroom, Sonny." Marshall told me putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Anyways, I have also heard that you got in a fight with Chloe DeWitt."

I gasped. "Marshall, I-"

Marshall stopped me. "Relax, kiddo. I know you didn't start it." I relaxed a little and smiled. Then, Marshall went through his desk and pulled out a leather journal with a lock. "Here." He handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked him skimming the journal.

"A diary." He put his arm around me. "Listen, Sonny, I know about your experiences in this school. If you ask, there are cameras everywhere. And yes, Chloe can be such a pain and a threat to students."

"Then why don't you just scold, punish, or lecture Chloe?" I asked him in a sorrowful way.

"Because if I do, I'll get fired. My mother has a very serious condition, and I'm the one to fund her bills."

I gave him apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

Marshall patted my shoulder. "It's ok. Now go on to your next class, and I'll see you in homeroom. Promise you'll write in that diary tonight, too."

"I promise." I thanked Marshall one last time and walked to the gym. It was way bigger than the one in Wisconsin.

Before I could do anything else, I went inside the coach's office. I lightly tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. He got up from his chair and put his donut down. Jelly filled, I think. Maybe cream filled. Oh, why does it matter! "Hi, I'm the new student."

"Oh, Allison. Hi, I'm Coach Cooper." He greeted me shaking my hand.

"Hi Coach Cooper. I go by Sonny, by the way." I said releasing Coach Cooper's hand.

"Sonny, we're lucky to have you. I heard you played some pretty good soccer back in Wisconsin." Coach Cooper said to me while throwing me a soccer ball. "Show us what you got today in gym class."

I laughed. "Thanks, coach! Say, you look almost like a guy I met today. You have blonde hair, but you have brown eyes."

"You're referring to my son, Chad, I think."

I widened my eyes. "Chad, huh? Well, I better go." I said nervously to the coach. I shot out of the office as fast as possible and ran into someone. Wait, no, scratch that. I ran into something.

It was Chloe. "What do you want, Son-eye?" She said shoving me.

I scoffed. "For you to be taught a lesson."

Chloe gasped. I rolled my eyes and inside my mind, I was screaming. "Don't start with me, geek! I'm Chloe DeWitt." She seems proud of herself. Wow, I could just laugh.

"Yeah, you know, I wish I was a geek sometimes. And that's just me, Sonny Munroe." I was mocking Chloe.

Out of the blue, Nico and Portlyn came from nowhere. "Hey, Sonny!" Portlyn said to me. Nico did the same.

Chloe scoffed. "What are these losers doing here?"

Portlyn stepped on Chloe's foot. "Protecting Sonny."

Chloe screamed very high-pitched. The whole gym rolled their eyes and covered their ears. "AHH! NOT MY $530 ITALIAN SHOES!" She said in a high-pitched and annoying way.

I uncovered my ears. "Relax, honey. They're just shoes." I told her. Then, Chloe slapped my face, again. I gasped and then I turned as hot as a sauna on fire, on a blue star, which in fact, is the hottest and most high-tempered star there is in the solar system! Yep, dedication, facts, and a reward from the National Science Fair have gracefully helped me. "Listen, DeWitt! Just cut me some slack! Please make my first day easy!"

Chloe gasped. "Nobody calls me by my last name!"

"Well, I. Just. Did." I said making a teasing face.

Chloe flipped her hair in my face, again. Ok, that was really annoying.

**~2:50 PM**

Gym class was over. It was pretty fun, yet agonizing. We actually had choices! I played soccer and basketball. Volleyball and tennis were also available. Maybe I'll try those tomorrow.

The intercom came on. "Good afternoon, Condor High School. Right now, we will dismiss walkers and car riders. Bus riders will be called afterwards. Thank you, and have a good night." I was one of those walkers. Well, technically, I ride a bike, but they didn't mention that, now did they?

I picked up my messenger bag, making sure to not leave anything behind. I said bye to Nico and Portlyn, and went outside using the back door. Well, I went outside the door everyone else that's leaving is using. Conveniently, the bikes and parking lot were right there. I approached the bike rails, but someone stopped me. I turned around and saw Chad. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." Chad replied back. I raised my eyebrows and licked my lips. "Sonny, I-"

"Want to protect my reputation. Is that what you were going to say?" I finished for him.

Chad had a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Call me when you get home. We'll talk." I said giving him a sticky note with my cell number on it. Don't ask why, but Tawni told me to put my number on pieces of paper. I never thought it would come in handy. I smiled at him one last time and I walked away to the bikes.

While I was unchaining my bike, I turned around randomly and saw Chad and Chloe making out again. Chad didn't seem too comfortable, though. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I finally unchained my bike, and I put my messenger bag on my back. I got on my bike, and started pedaling to my house. My house was in a pretty rich community, but I don't care about the money or popularity. My mom works as a newspaper editor for some major company.

**~18 Minutes Later**

"Hey, Chuck!" Oh, yeah! Chuck is the neighborhood's security guard. He's chubby and soft, but his heart is huge! I met him the first day I came here.

"Sonny, go right in!" Chuck opened the gate for me. I thanked him and pedaled down the street. My house was in a cul-de-sac at the end of the street I'm on. Luckily, my house is near the amenities. When I reached my house, I parked my bike on the driveway. I went up the steps to my house, and unlocked the door. When I went in, I saw my mom watching a chick flick. I slowly closed the door wishing not to disturb her.

"Oh, hi Sonny!" My mom yelled from the living room.

"H-hi mom." Darn, why do I seem nervous?

My mom got up from the couch and approached me. "Sweetie, did something happen at school?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, no! I met some amazing friends at school. Their names are Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Grady."

My mom nodded her head. "Anyone else? A boy, perhaps?"

My voice got high. "No, no, no!" Man, why does my high voice get to me!

Mom laughed a little. "Sonny, what's his name?"

I sighed. "Chad Dylan Cooper." My mom nodded. "But he has this spoiled girlfriend named Chloe, and she slapped me two times today! Plus, she dumped my lunch on my shirt!"

My mom was appalled. "That witch."

"But you can't bail Chloe DeWitt. Her daddy funds the school, and that makes her invulnerable. Don't worry, though. I'm not dealing with her anymore this year." Well, at least I think I'm not, but what the hey.

Mom patted me on the back. "That's my daughter." I smiled and went upstairs. My bedroom was way at the other end of the hallway, but I'm too lazy to walk there. Maybe I can sacrifice a few steps. I opened my door and the smell of cherry blossoms filled my nose. My room is plain, but it has a lot of posters and teenager stuff, like makeup, flowers, a stereo, a green laptop on a peach-colored bed, and whatnot.

I threw my messenger bag on the floor and ran back downstairs. My mom was still watching her chick-flick. "Mom, I'm going to go skateboarding." I said grabbing my helmet out of the closet downstairs.

"Mm-hmm." My mom managed to muffle through the love scenes and popcorn. I chuckled and went outside.

My skateboard was on the side of my house for some reason. Oh yeah, my neighbor likes things that injure you. He's 8 years old, his name is Chance, and he reminds me of Chad in a way. I met him 3 days before, and he says he has a big brother, but he never mentioned his name. He only mentioned he's always busy at parties, doing homework, and whatever else is in mind. But for Chad, homework and him just don't mix. I mean, seriously. _You have to believe that._

I shrugged off that thought and continued skateboarding down my street.

**~30 Minutes Later**

Wow, I just love having helmet hair! I returned to my house, and I saw me neighbor, Chance. He waved to me, and I waved back. When I parked my skateboard, Chance ran to me. "Sonny!" He pulled me to a hug. Aw, I love this kid.

"Hey, Chance! What are you doing home so early?" I said hugging him back.

Chance pulled away from the hug. "My dad decided to check me out of school along with my brother. My brother already finished school, though. Oh yeah! I want to introduce you to my brother!" He grabbed my arm and he dragged me inside his house. "Remember to take off your shoes." I did as told and took my sneakers off. Luckily, I don't have foot odor.

"Whoa." The inside of his was stunning. His house was way bigger than my house, too. It was roomy and well decorated.

"What?" Chance said as he tugged on my arm.

I escaped the trance. "Oh, nothing. Your house is so amazing."

Chance smiled. "Thanks, Sonny. Now come on! I want you to meet big brother! Dad is out buying tennis balls for some random reason."

I smiled and laughed a little. "Ok, Chance." He and I went upstairs, and Chance knocked on a door with the sign, "Danger" on it.

"Come in." An all too familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

Chance opened it, and I gasped. It was Chad. Chance gave me a confused look, and Chad looked at me with a smile. "Sonny!" Oh no, Chad Dylan Cooper is **MY NEIGHBOR?!**

Chance had wide eyes. "You know her?"

"Uh, yeah! She's in my advanced classes." Chad replied to his brother, Chance.

I took off my helmet. "Can I come in, Chad?"

Chad smirked. "Sure." He smoothly said to me from his leather loveseat. I walked in. I looked around his navy-colored room while sinking my feet into his soft white carpet. He had a king-size bed with forest green comforters, and an entertainment system. I dare not to go in his closet, though.

"Nice room, Chad." I complimented him.

"Thanks." Chad said getting up from the loveseat and approaching me. Then, he looked over my shoulder. "Chance, give me some time with Sonny." Chance nodded and went to the hallway. Chad went to the door, shut it, and locked it. He then proceeded to look at me. "Sonny, what was that thing you said about my reputation?"

I sighed. "That you take girls home, do stuff with them, and dump them so they'll have petty, unfortunate souls for the rest of their lives." I said while looking at the wall for a reason that I do not know of.

Chad sighed and looked at the floor. "You found out, huh?"

I gave him 'I Can't Believe You' eyes. "Yeah. I had to hear it from my friends!"

Chad got an angry face. "Obviously, it was none of their business."

"Why'd you lie to me?" I crossed my arms.

"Lie to you? I don't even know you!" Chad said approaching me.

"Uh, yeah you do. Hello? Sonny Munroe! New kid!" I said in a "DUH" tone.

"Chloe was right. You are a child." Chad said scoffing.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I knew it. You are the jerk that everyone says you are. How can I be so stupid?"

Chad chuckled. "You're smart in class, but you're without a doubt stupid in reality. Do the math, but you can't!"

Ok, that was the final straw. "Ok, this is too much for a first day. First Chloe. Now this. I'm lucky I have Chance. Your brother is trustworthier than you, and he's 8! And I know math better than you, Cooper!" I stormed out of Chad's room and flung the door open. Chad called after me, but I ignored him.

I ran down the stairs. That's when I saw Chance on the couch with cute eyes. "Sonny?"

"Chance, are you ok?" I took a seat by him.

"I heard you and big brother fight from downstairs." Chance said with those eyes that get to me.

"I'm sorry, little kid." I patted Chance's back.

He smiled. "It's ok, Sonny."

Chad ran down the stairs. I sighed and looked at Chance. "What should I do?"

"Talk to big brother." Chance said in a cute yet sad voice. I nodded and got up from the couch.

Chad approached me. "Sonny, I'm sorry about everything I said upstairs. And you're right. You do know math better than me. Look, I regret every single thing I said upstairs." Wow, he's a pretty darn good apologizer.

I nodded my head and sighed. "Ok, Chad." I took my helmet and put it on. "I guess I'd better get home then. I have homework from Bitterman, so bye Chance! I'll see you tomorrow, Chad." I smiled and left. I ran back to my house.

~Chad's POV

Chance looked at me and glared. "You blew it up with Sonny. Big time."

I scoffed. "Psh, yeah, well- Well, I guess I did."

"Why'd you do it, Chad?"

"Chloe's demands." I shrugged.

"I don't like Chloe." Chance said in a whiny voice. He's lucky he's eight.

"She's my girlfriend. Get used to it, I guess." I said taking a seat by my sad, little brother.

"I'll never understand you folk." Chance said crossing his arms.

"Well, you better." I said smiling and patting his back. I got up from the couch, but before I could go upstairs, Chance wanted to ask me something.

"Chad, wait!" Chance yelled. I turned around. "Do you like Sonny?" Ok, now that made want to say 'YES' so bad (you guys know about love at first sight, right?), but my brain was telling me to lie. And when I lie, I get itchy. I have no idea why.

~Sonny's POV

I was in my room shuffling through my backpack looking for a sheet of paper with my homework. Here's what I found so far:

_-2 Notebooks_

_-Lip Balm_

_-iPhone/iPod Touch_

_-Math Textbook_

_-Band Binder_

_-Pencil case_

_-Deodorant_ (You'll never know when you'll need it. Am I right, or am I right?)

_-Drumsticks _(Musical ones. Unfortunately, not chicken ones.)

I continued shuffling, and that's when I found the diary Marshall gave me. I remembered that promise to Marshall. I had to write in this tonight. I turned to an empty page (obviously the first), and I started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at Condor High. It was amazing, yet revolting. I met some friendly people. Portlyn is the first person I met. She likes people and she loves animals! Portlyn is like a big sister to me. Grady is another fellow I met. He loves eating, and he's super nice! Then there's Tawni. She's full about herself, but she's friendly. Nico was the last I met. He's super stylish! My teachers are amazing at what they do. Mr. Pike, or Marshall, gave me this diary, and I couldn't be happier about it. He's my advanced geography teacher. I love him and his balding head!_

_Then, there's the unspoken. Chloe DeWitt. The witch of the hallways. She irks me. Today, she dumped her lunch on me! Along with that, she slapped me two times! But I could care less about her. It's lowlives like her that bully other people for their amusement._

_Last, there's the Prince Charming. Meet Chad Dylan Cooper, the captain of the football team. He can be pretty mean. Just 12 minutes ago, he yelled at me! But he apologized. He's a jerk, but he can be soft and sensitive when he wants to be. Oh, how I wish he would carry me into the sunset. We would splash on the warm waters of the beach, and we would get away from all our troubles. He's my knight in shining armor, and I hope he gets to see the real me. It's love at first sight. He's handsome, and he has the most to-die-for eyes you'll ever see._

_I think I'm falling for him._

* * *

**_O_k, so who bought Demi Lovato's sophomore album? I did (well on iTunes)! My favorite song on there is "U Got Nothin' On Me"  
Tell me what your favorite is on the review IF you review!**

My Fan-Letter  
By Tawni Hart

Dear Coco Moco Coco Lipstick,

Please spare some time to read my letter. I am here to protest against the discontinued color. And I am also here to give you reasons on why you should review my fanfiction story.

**~28 Minutes Later~**

And that's why fanfiction is SO much better than Coco Moco Coco Lipstick! THEY TAKE REVIEWS ON ANY STORY, ESPECIALY MINE, BUB!

**Love, Tawni Hart**

~  
Ok, not my best, but I try. Thanks for reading, and please review!  
Remember to put your most fave Demi song from "Here We Go Again"  
:)


	4. Story of a Tree

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading the story! I would like to dedicate this chapter to sonnycentral for being an inspiration. Her stories are amazing.

Also, TrinityFlower of Memories deserves a shout-out! She's helping me make my stories more romantic and whatnot, so I thank her for that. She told me about how I could make it more awesome in the review. You see? That is why her stories are so addictive to read! And you haven't heard any one of her singles? It's ok. You don't want to spoil it, lol. "Gift of a Friend" is uh-mazing.

Well, enjoy. And yeah, the disclaimer, I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Yeap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Story of a Tree**

**-Sonny's POV**

I put away my diary and put it in my messenger bag. Along with that, I found a sheet of paper with my homework on it. Of course, all the homework I had was from Bitterman. I had to write a journal entry about my hero. Sounds easy enough. Might as well do it. I have 6 more hours before my curfew. I took out my composition notebook with guitar stickers on it and proceeded to do some easy writing. Now who was my hero? Oh, I know!

_January 12__th_

_When you think of a hero, do you think of a man in tights and a cape that fights of evil? That's what they say in comic books. Welcome to reality. To me, a hero is someone who teaches you the meaning of life. They also teach you to live the fullest, and they support you through tough times. It's unbelievable how many people say they don't have heroes, but everyone has at least one. A hero can be a friend. A hero can be a family member. A hero might even be a celebrity. Basically, they're there for you._

_Meet my father. Before he passed away in a fire, he used to say things to me when I was a baby that made me feel I was the only one for him. He told me to stay happy and healthy for the rest of my life. Look at how those words have affected my childhood. Now, I am as happy as clams before people cook them and eat them! Well, you get it. This is what a hero is, and this is my hero._

_I love you, Dad._

I looked at the clock. 3:13 PM. I put my notebook back in my bag and I felt the urge to go outside. Before I did, I took off Tawni's clothes and put on a simple white graphic tee with a peace sign on the bottom corner. Oh man, that felt so good! I'm no longer wearing pink! This. Is. A. Miracle. Ok, back to reality. Oh yeah, it's wintertime. I better put on a sweater. I quickly put on a beige cardigan.

Happily, I rushed down the stairs. My mom was now watching an action movie, and she was eating salt and vinegar chips. Oh boy. "Mom, I'm going outside." My mom nodded, and her face was still glued to the TV. I shook my head and ran outside. I lightly closed the door so I won't disturb mom before dinner. Trust me, you do not want to go there.

When I slid down the outdoor stair rail, I saw Chad sitting underneath a tree outside his huge house. I sighed and walked over to him, kicking a few dead leaves. This caused Chad to hear my footsteps. He turned around, and I nervously waved to him. Chad smirked and got up from the grass. It is winter, but the grass is so lush! How romantic. Ok, what was I thinking? When I was face to face with him, I decided to start small talking. "Hi Chad." I didn't look into his eyes though. I don't want a repeat of the yelling thing a few minutes ago. First, I was gaga over him, and then we fight! "So how's it going?"

Chad smirked. Darn that cute smirk. "Nothing much. What about you?"

I smiled a little and looked into his eyes. Dang it! "Oh nothing. I-I just finished doing my homework, and I wanted t-to go outside." I sound nervous. NO DUH.

Surprisingly, Chad wasn't creeped out. He seemed to adore my nervousness. Was that in a cruel or sweet way? "Well, you're outside. Wanna do something?"

I had widened my eyes. "What?" I said in a disbelieving way.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Not that way, Munroe." I managed to nod with all the confusion.

"Good." I started. Why? I don't know.

"Good." Chad said after me.

"Fine." Oh darn, why did I say that?

"Fine." Great, Chad's following along. That's when Chad's cell rang. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

**~Chad's POV**

"Chad!" Oh great. It was Chloe. She had a whiny voice, as usual.

"Excuse me." I whispered to Sonny so Chloe wouldn't hear. I walked back to the tree I was previously sitting under. "What do you need, Chloe?"

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. I want you to come." Chloe told me.

"Ok, but I prefer you ask me. Not tell me." I rolled my eyes. I needed that. I turned around and saw Sonny climbing a tree on the side of her house. Well, it was a pretty big tree.

"Whatever." Chloe spat. With that, I hung up on her. I turned my phone off. Boy, she's going to be so mad at me tomorrow, but I can live with that.

I walked over to Sonny while watching her climb the tree. Wow, she's a great climber. "Sonny!" I yelled so she could her me through the thick leaves of the tree. I don't know why it's winter and they still have lush green leaves. Wow, I need a tutor. Sonny sat on one of the big branches. She was about 3 yards up. Not that high up, if you ask me. She waved with a huge grin. I love that grin.

"Hi Chad! Come join me!" Sonny called from the tree.

I nodded. "Sure." Luckily, I went mountain climbing with my dad and my brother last year. I easily made it on the same branch Sonny was. Sonny slid over to make room for me. I happily accepted and cuddled up next to her. Wow, this is a pretty strong branch.

Sonny smiled and faced me. "So Chad. This is pretty nice."

I turned to face her. "Yeah. It's kind of a spot where you could blow all your troubles away and talk to that one special person in private." Oh god, I shouldn't have said that last part. I saw Sonny blushing a little. Ok, now that made me less nervous.

"Have you taken someone on top of a tree before?" Sonny said scooting closer to me. I liked that position she was in.

"Psh, yeah! Tons of girls. We would've made out here all night! It's private, and the perfect place to kiss." I probably shouldn't have put it that way. Damn it.

Sonny's smile instantly turned into a frown. "Oh, that's exciting." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry." I quickly managed to say.

"You're always sorry, Chad." Sonny said looking away. "Mood swings, huh?"

I just shrugged and looked at the side of her face. "Pretty much. It happens a lot with a girlfriend like Chloe." Sonny turned to face me, but in a slow way, like she was angry or something.

"Then why do you love her?" Sonny asked me quietly but sadly, like she was afraid someone might hear and like she was upset that I'm dating Chloe.

Ok, I have to be honest. I took a deep breath and gazed into Sonny's eyes. "Honestly, I-I don't. I confess." I turned my face away to look at the streets. Then, I turned back to Sonny, who had apologetic eyes. "I don't know what to do. Chloe will probably make her 'daddy' kick me off the team or expel me if I dump her."

"Why'd you go out with her in the first place?" Sonny asked me while softly putting her hand on mine. Ah, I loved that feeling, but I need to answer the question.

"Funny story, actually." I told this story to myself everyday, so it's time I tell Sonny. She looked at me with anticipation. "Ok, first, she was nice. Well, to me. Not to anyone else. She's known as the school bitch. Yeah, she was just nice to me." Sonny chuckled a little. That's ok. I love her chuckle. "Ok, moving on." Sonny regained her focus. "She asked me out. I instantly said yes because I thought she would turn nicer to everyone else. Plus, I thought she was hot."

"And how did that turn out?" Sonny said in a non-sarcastic, sweet, consoling way. I love that about her.

"Not so good, as you can see. I thought I was right, but I was wrong. Now if I break up with Chloe, she'll do something that'll affect college for me. And trust me, she will never, ever break up with me." I looked at the ground 3 yards below and sighed. Sonny then unexpectedly hugged me. That's just what I needed. I hugged her back.

Sonny pulled away. I wished that lasted longer. "When did she ask you out?"

I shrugged. "Approximately a week ago."

Sonny seemed surprised when I said that. "A week?!"

I nodded and gave her a 'Yep, It's True' face. "A week."

Of course, this had to end in disaster, but once again, I was wrong. Sonny took a grip on my hand and looked into my eyes. I love her chocolate brown eyes. "Let's make this our confession tree. Whenever you want to tell me something, tell me up here. And when I want to tell you a little secret, I'll tell you up here. That way, no once can bother us."

That seemed like a pretty good and clever idea. "Yeah, we should. It's between our houses, so why not?" I smiled at her. Yep, a smile. Not a smirk. Sonny blushed a little. She's so cute. Ugh, stupid cute. "So, tomorrow's Friday." Ok, that came out of nowhere.

Sonny gave me an 'Of Course It Is' face. "Yeah, tomorrow's Friday. Then, it's the weekend. Two days to do whatever we want before school starts on Monday." With that, she looked into the blue, winter skies.

I just continued looking at the side of her face. She's glowing in the cold, dry air. I've never seen a girl like that before. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. Then, I thought of an idea. "Hey, Sonny." She returned her face to look into my eyes. She seems so tranquil and comfortable around me. Or at least that's what I hope. "Do you want to explore the area with me?"

Sonny laughed a little. How cute. "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Bleh. Blah Blah. Lol.**

**So yeah! Thanks for reading, and please review! And who watches Ghost Adventures?? I do! **

**Thank you to those who put their fave Demi Lovato "Here We Go Again" song on the review! New Single to be: ANYONE OF THE SONGS ON HER NEW ALBUM, BECAUSE ALL ARE SPECTACULAR!**

My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson) Spoof  
My Story Would Suck Without Reviews

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're reading a Sonny story  
Guess this means you take bacK  
Everything you bought at Phony's

Cuz' we work together now  
Yeah  
Forever united here on fan-fiction  
You got a piece of pie  
And I say

MY STORY  
WOULD SUCK  
WITHOUT REVIEWS

Disclaimer: I don't own this song O_o


	5. Story of a Boy

**Hey guys! First off, I would like to thank the reviewers of this story's chapters 3 and 4!**

**-cheerleader19500** (Thanks! Oh, and thanks again for putting me on your fave author list!)

**-TrinityFlower of Memories** (Pretty long review you got there, buddy! First off, thanks for the review! Brain fart, again? It was the review for chapter 3, silly! By singles, I meant songs off of Demi's album, haha! I couldn't agree more about "Gift of a Friend." Sonny With A Chance merchandise would be totally awesome! We all know the DVD is coming _{the first of many SWAC products}_, and I totally can't wait for the bonus episode! Yeah, I needed some SWAC originality, so I used the famous Channy bicker, if that's a good idea. Hehe! Well, of course they cuddled! Well, in the south, that's what they do to get warm, no matter if the person's a stranger, so wallah! Sonny falling off the tree is not a bad idea with Chad by her side. Thanks for bringing that up! Chloe falling would be much better, though! The 'Mean Girls' movie! Now that's the movie I was thinking of when I thought of that line! Yeah, I just thought that their own little private tree would be romantic :] Yeah, so thanks again for that long review! And I try my best on the review songs, hehe!)

**-sonnycentral** (I am honored to be reviewed by the QUEEN of Sonny With A Chance fanfics! Thank you so much!)

**-kpj316** (Thanks for reviewing! Believe it or not, I actually used your "mood-swingy" idea for Chapter 4. Ooh, I better mention you in this chapter!)

**-xXxlil writer babyxXx** (Aw, thanks for falling in love with my story! Thanks, I don't know how I got irk! Got Dynamite is fantastic!)

**-aDesperateEndeavor** (First of all, thanks for taking time to review! Second, stabbing Chloe with a dull butter knife is not a bad idea. _–forms a devious smile-_ Haha! I love World of Chances, whoo! Air-five!)

**-ChadxSonny14** (Thanks! Oh, and sorry. I didn't know your name is Chloe. Just keep in mind that you are WAY friendlier!)

**-xxHeadInTheStarsxx** (Thanks! The tree was just something I thought was romantic, so thanks for appreciating!)

**-hannahpie45** (Thanks for the review! Here We Go Again is awesome, haha!)

**-CHIKEESxBBY** (Thanks for liking my review song! Well, I'm updating!)

Also, I would like to thank these peeps for adding this story on their fave list!

**Channyloverforever  
N2cute4u  
Purplenpeace4evaa  
SelAlexme  
UnmistakablyAlice**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.

Ok, on with the chapter, which I wrote a day ago along with "Story of a Tree," haha! And thank you, kpj316 for the idea I used in the last chapter about mood swings!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Story of a Boy**

**-Chad's POV**

When Sonny asked me what I meant by exploring the area, I shrugged lightly. "Maybe I can show you something that'll really catch your eye." That's when Sonny widened her eyes in excitement.

"You would really do that for me?" Sonny said in a soft voice.

"Eh. It's just a little gift for a new girl." I reached out my hand for Sonny to take. She gladly accepted, and her hand felt like a pillow. They were soft even though the temperature was without a doubt very cold. I proceeded to carefully slide myself off the branch.

"Um, wait Chad." Sonny stopped me. Dang it, I was almost off the branch. I quickly turned to face her, making sure to smile softly. "I-I know how to climb a tree, but I can't climb back to the ground."

I smirked at this remark. "So you're saying you need my help." Sonny put on a grin and nodded softly. Oh, this is cool! I pulled her arm and gripped on her hand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sonny insisted an answer. She was chuckling, though. That must mean she enjoys it.

"I'm helping you, remember?" Ah, sweet hand freedom feels so good. I continued to get on the 'main xylem' of the tree. Wow, I actually got that from class. Maybe I do have potential. Ok, back to the tree. Sonny sure seems nervous. "I'm pulling you to the trunk of the tree. Don't be nervous." Haha, trunk. Haha.

"By pulling me, you're making sure I fall?" Sonny joked. I couldn't help but laugh. I would never hurt her. Well, on purpose.

"Trust me. You can climb down this tree. When you're about a few feet from the ground, I'll grab your waist and help you down." I swiftly turned around and saw a hint of pink on Sonny's cheeks. And that was definitely not makeup. "Are you nervous about climbing down the tree?"

Sonny shook her head and sighed. Her heavenly smile caught me. "No. I'm nervous of something else." She said in a shy, soft, and sweet voice. I smiled a little, and she returned the smile. We had a sweet, romantic moment for like 4 seconds.

"I-uh-yeah. We should probably get down." What a way to ruin the moment. Sonny nodded while recovering from the little moment I just HAD to end. Well, I met the girl hours ago, and we'll probably have millions of moments later on, so yeah. I continued to smoothly get on the trunk of the tree. Haha, I love that trunk word. Ok, snap out of it, Chad! I rubbed my shoes into the tree bark and glided down the trunk with my hands surfing on it. That caused my hand to be a bit pain affected even though the bark was smooth, but I'll get over it. Then, I glanced at Sonny who was still up there. "Hey, are you coming down or what!" I yelled to her.

I could see her cute face up there. "Yeah, hold on!" I watched Sonny as she got on the trunk of the tree, and I'll try my best not to think about trunk in a funny way. Like all girls, Sonny just climbed down. She didn't 'surf' the trunk like I did. But that's ok. Sonny isn't a Chloe, who by all means won't even look at a simple bush! When Sonny was about 4 feet from the ground, she slipped. I got alert and I quickly caught her in my arms. She didn't weigh much. It felt awkward, but right. "Uh, Chad?" Sonny whispered in my ear quietly. I realized I was still holding her, and I put her back on the ground ending that weird moment. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." I managed to get out through all the nervousness.

"So, what's the place you want to show me that'll catch my eyes?" Sonny sweetly asked me.

"It's in the neighborhood, and it's a place to put all our troubles away. Well, except our tree." I chuckled a little after I said 'except our tree.'

Sonny flashed a toothy grin and chuckled back. "So show me. If it's in the neighborhood, then we'll be there in no time. We can walk together, I assume." Then, she unexpectedly held my hand. Boy, they were warm!

I put my other hand behind my neck and scratched it a little. I have to admit, I was really nervous at that moment, and Chad Dylan Cooper never gets as nervous as this. "Uh, yeah. No time. And us walking together. Not a problem."

**~10 Minutes Later (Sonny's POV)**

"Well, we're here." Chad told me after 10 minutes of walking. We were in the neighborhood's end-point where not many houses were.

"I-I don't know what to look at. It's just a forest." I said to Chad. Well, it's true! It's just a field of heavy vegetation!

I heard Chad sigh. "This isn't just a forest, Munroe. There's something inside the forest I want to show you. Just keep holding my hand like the past 10 minutes we were walking here." He turned his head to look at me, and he had a smirk on his face. Yep. I don't know why he always smirks. Then, Chad started walking into the forest, as did I.

All I can say was wow. The forest was more beautiful inside than out. Sunlight crept in, and there were many cute little creatures. Bunnies and antelopes were gazing and circling around us. It felt pretty romantic. Chad and I stopped a couple times to pet the creatures. I've never thought Chad would like animals so much. He loved the antelope especially. I hugged some bunnies, and after we were down giving TLC to the lovely animals, we continued off to that special place Chad was taking me.

Two minutes have passed, and we landed in a place surrounded by more, tall, shadowy trees. "Ok, now we're here." Chad said to me with a smile. I gave him a look of confusion. This was just another field of trees! "Walk in, Sonny." I nodded and did as told. After walking a yard past the trees, an open, sunlit area with a huge turquoise-blue pond and beautiful flowers were revealed. Chad walked in after me. "Now we're here."

I turned around to face him with a gentle smile. "Chad, this is beautiful."

"Yeah. It's where I used to go to make memories and share them." He said from behind me.

**~Chad's POV**

Sonny's hair looks awesome in the sunlight here.

"Then why don't you tell me some stories of yourself here to me?" Sonny said while taking a seat down on a log right by the pond and picking a bright orange wildflower. That adds more beauty to her, but she already has a lot.

"Fine." I responded playfully. I took a seat by her on the log, and a story came to my head. Sonny looked into my eyes with eagerness. "Ok, so here's the story."

_When I was a just a little kid, I used to come to this exact spot everyday. I just loved to see animals and wildlife just prancing about. This was also my getaway spot after I was bullied or hurt by someone. With my parents always working, and my brother, Chance, not able to speak or say anything since he was a baby, I was all alone with no one to talk to. This place to me is magical, you know? Anytime I come here, I feel happier. When my mother died, my dad wouldn't talk to anyone, and Chance was 3 years old, which made it hard to talk to him. I came here to grieve and say things to my mom, like 'Hi' and 'I love you. Please don't let go'._

_Then I entered high school. I kiss girls here and when something extraordinary and amazing happens when I kiss them, it shows me they're the one. When it rains, when a wind blows, or something of that matter, that's a sign. I believe that's my mom sending me a message that she approves and that she appreciates my decisions. Unfortunately, my mom doesn't think that I've met the right one yet. Maybe I have, but I never showed them to her. Maybe that one special girl is right in front me, but I don't realize it. But she'll come one day. I know it. _

I gazed upon Sonny's eyes. She had the most loving of smiles plastered on her face. "Chad, that was the sweetest story I ever heard."

* * *

**"Story of a Boy" is actually Chad's story, if you caught on! Haha!  
Thanks for reading! Now here is my review song!**

**Gotta Go My Own Way (HSM2 Song) Spoof!  
**Gotta Review My Own Way

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about this  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Grammar keeps getting in the way  
Whenever they try, somehow their plan  
Is always dominated  
By evil Chloe insanes

It's so hard to say  
But I gotta review what's best for this  
It'll be ok

I've got to move on and donate some ideas  
I just don't get this plot line  
I hope you understand  
You might find some lines for Sonny and Chad someday

But at least for now  
I gotta review my own way

I Gotta Review My Own Way  
I Gotta Review My PWN! Way

**:D**


	6. Friday Hangout

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! And thanks all my reviewers! **Shout-outs in next chapter, and I promise**! So here's my idea, I **don't** do **full school days**. I just do main drama and romance parts that happen in school, so I won't bore you, because I love you guys, and I would do anything for you as long as it doesn't involve cruel, cruel things. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own SWAC. Also, I do not own SpongeBob.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Friday Hangout**

**~Friday (5:30 AM) Sonny's POV**

Right now, I was putting on my best clothes. Right after school, I'm hanging out with Chad again! I'm so excited I can't breathe! Well, I could, but you get the point. I had on a plaid green button-up shirt (long sleeve of course), black skinny jeans (no damaged jeans, this is school, not a club), and white converses.

Now you may be thinking why I woke up at 5:00AM. You know what they say back at the farm! Early bird catches the worm! And I promise you, that is NOT what we eat for breakfast. I usually settle for cereal and juice, but anything's fine because I don't ask for much. Yeah.

I went downstairs to watch some TV. My mom was still asleep from watching movies. I love her though. I'm not a low-life who thinks the worst of a person. I'm sunny! I'm Sonny! I flipped through the channels. News? Boring. Food? Nah. Workout commercial? Random. Infomercial? Ok. I guess I could watch some guy talk to the screen for a good 25 minutes about a product that really won't work.

Ok, so there was nothing good on TV anymore. I looked at the clock. 6:00AM. Ok, time to go to school! Since school is a convenient five minutes away, I should be able to make it to homeroom! Of course, everyone will get there way later than me, but I so want to be an early beaver! And plus, Marshall is my homeroom teacher, and also the best one I've ever had! Before I left, I checked to make sure I had all of my homework, my drumsticks, personal care items, money, lunch, other school supplies, and the diary Marshall gave me. Check!

I posted a sticky note on the door. "Mom, I'm at school right now. And make sure to not watch too much movies while I'm gone. Sonny." After that, I went outside. Brr! It was freezing! I rubbed my arms for warmth, but I'll live through it. Luckily, it wasn't snowing. I pulled up my bike from the side of my house.

**~5 Minutes Later**

I reached the school, finally. I ran to my homeroom class since a lot of the faculty were doing some 'morning stuff.'

When I got there, I saw Marshall playing with a stress buddy. You know, the ones with the eyes that pop out and whatnot. When he realized I was inside the room, he lamely threw the stress buddy somewhere behind him. "Sonny! Darling, take a seat on any desk you like."

I nodded and did as told. I sat close to his desk. "Marshall, I wrote in the diary."

"You did? Well, can I see?" Marshall asked. I widened my eyes a little.

"Um, it's a diary?" I explained to him "It's where a person writes secrets, and no one is supposed to read them."

"Oh, right." Marshall said continuing to do something weird on his laptop. I bet he's playing a game or something. I playfully rolled my eyes and started reading a book about love at first sight. Obviously, it was about teenagers.

The rest of homeroom was a bore. None of my friends were in the same homeroom as me.

**~After Advanced Calculus with Chad and Sonny (Chad's POV)**

"What's the equivalent to pi?" Sonny asked me. Oh yeah, she was tutoring me. We were reviewing the hallway, too.

"Uh, Three point one. Five?" I answered with some logic. I think.

Sonny sighed. "Three point one FOUR! But you were close, and I give you credit, Cooper." She replied with a smile. I smiled back and continued to walk with her to band class.

"You look nice Sonny." I complimented her.

"Thanks." She awkwardly responded. We laughed it off, though. Man, there were so many things going on in the hallway!

Along the way, I saw other kids whispering in other people's ears while me and Sonny passed them. I didn't care. They could gossip anything they'd like.

Then, I saw Chloe passing out some stuff in envelopes. Luckily, she didn't recognize me. And luckily, I didn't know what were in the envelopes, so that means I don't care.

Wait, maybe I do, but I can't put my finger on it.

**~Lunch/Break (Sonny's POV)**

I was with Portlyn and Tawni at lunch. Since I brought my own, I didn't have to eat the mystery they serve there! We sat down at the perfect spot near the window and near the indoor plants. Nico and Grady joined us, and they bought sandwiches that smelled like fish. "Um, what's in those sandwiches, guys?" I asked them sincerely.

Nico replied to me as fast as possible. "Tuna, anchovies, snapper, clams, and scallops." He said with a smile. I nodded (with disgust) in return. No matter it smells like fish.

A few minutes have passed, and Portlyn, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and I were had a great time around friends and food until Chloe showed up.

"Oh, so what's the wimp-wimp table doing back here? Drinking from a waby wobble?" Chloe teased us with an annoying voice.

Ok, that was it! My first day was yesterday, and this girl is totally of her nuts! I smashed my turkey sandwich on my paper bag and faced Chloe. "Look, Chloe. I know you don't like us, but that's definitely not a reason to treat us like that. Treat others how you would like to be treated, and we won't have a problem."

Chloe scoffed. "Whatever. I'm winning this game anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't know what this game exactly is, but congrats. You win this little game that I want NO part of!" I managed to spit out with as much emotion as I can bear down on.

Chloe, surprised by my words, marched off to God knows where.

**~After School At Home (Sonny's POV)**

Ok, basically, only lunchtime and the time with Chad in the hallway were the only fun part of school today. It was less much interesting than yesterday. I'll tell you, that was a jungle!

Right now, I was in my room doing weekend homework Bitterman gave me. Plus, I also had to read a paragraph about anemones in the textbook for Mrs. Cohen, but I already done that. For Bitterman, I had to do another journal entry on the topic: "Why Cell Phones Are A Huge Distraction." The class had NO homework until some dude's cell rang. Way to put it on silence!

Eh, might as well do it on Sunday while I have the whole weekend. I put on a khaki jacket and went downstairs. Mom was doing some work at home from the newspaper company, so I just went outside. I was going to hang out with Chad more today, so I went to house. I politely knocked on the door. I didn't bang on it.

Coach Cooper answered the door. "Why hello, Sonny! What brings you here?"

"Hey, Mr. Cooper! I just came here to see Chad." I said to him.

"He won't be home for another five minutes. Step in, you're freezing." Coach Cooper opened the door a little more so I could enter his warm, vanilla-scented house.

"Thank you. Mm, what are you making?" I whiffed a smell of veggies.

"Steamed vegetables and ginger sauce are in the kitchen. Care for some?" Coach handed me a plate.

"Sure. Why not?" I said scooping out some veggies. I grabbed a ladle of ginger sauce and smeared it all over the hot veggies. I grabbed a fork, took a piece of butternut squash, and fell in love. "These vegetables are the best I've ever had! Thanks, Mr. Cooper!"

"You're welcome, Sonny. Grab a seat over there." He pointed to a table in behind a huge, plasma-screen TV, and a sofa, obviously. I did as told and sat down on the HIGE dining table. Man, these chairs are comfy! I ate some more veggies. Yum, yum, who would've thought I liked veggies so much!

Coach jumped on the coach like a teenager. He turned it on and flipped the channel to SpongeBob. I laughed a little. This was too cute. "No, SpongeBob! You let Plankton take the krabby patty formula!" He started punching a pillow. I couldn't help but laugh a little more.

**~Chad's POV**

I was outside my home. Also, I was on the phone with Chloe.

"Ch-Chloe, calm down." Typical. My girlfriend was babbling on about something and she expects me to actually 'listen.' I hate it when she calls my number.

"I can't calm down! You actually chose Son-eye to hang out than rather go to your girlfriend's party?" Chloe loudly said over the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I'll find a way to get to your party. I'll see you later." I wearily told Chloe.

"GOOD!" She screamed in the phone in a girly shriek. "Just don't bring that Sundae, Son-eye, or whatever her name is. Ok, bye, love you!" Chloe then hung up. Thank goodness.

I went inside. For some weird reason, the door was unlocked. Oh well, at least I'll have some quiet time before I hang out with dreamy-eyed girl, Sonny, today. Ahh, I smile into the heavens at that name. Sonny. And somehow, I could hear some cheap crab and a wimpy sponge. Hmm. Oh yes! SpongeBob's on! I ran to the living room. "Hey, Dad! Is Sp-SONNY?!"

There she was, eating some of my dad's cooking. She waved at me. "Hi to you, too. Chad." She awkwardly greeted me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dad said while turning the TV off and going upstairs to watch SpongeBob in his bedroom. I took a seat next to Sonny.

"Hey, look about tonight-" Sonny interrupted me, but that's ok. She can interrupt as many things as she likes.

"I'm so excited, Chad! We are gonna have so much fun with movies and pizza and just fun!" Oh no, her excitement is making it hard for me to tell her I have to cancel.

"Yeah, me too." I pepped myself up in a fake, cheery voice.

"You don't seem right. Are you ok?" Sonny looks worried.

That's my chance! I faked cough. "Ahem. No, I don't think tonight will work." Cough. "What about tomorrow? Saturday is a better day for me." Cough. Ahem. Cough. Cough. FAKE! "Or maybe I'll see you at about eleven?"

"Oh, um ok. I'll just hang out with Portlyn and Tawni. Bye, Chad. See you tomorrow." Sonny got up from the seat. Before she left, she took some veggies. "Tell your dad I'll return this plate tonight." She sneaked. Before I knew it, she was out the door with my dad's vegetables!

Eh, I'll regret it later.

**~With Sonny in her dining room (Sonny's POV)**

There I was, bummed, eating Chad's dad's veggies, and texting Tawni.

_Tawni, do u wanna hang?_

_No thx, I hav 2 get a mani pedi. Sorry, tho._

Then, I texted Portlyn.

_Hey, Port! Wanna go somewhere 2day?_

_Srry, I have to cater 4 a party. 2morrow me Tawni and u at the mall!_

Ok, I'm screwed. Chad canceled on me, which was totally NOT his fault. Tawni and Portlyn are also busy. Bleh. You know what? I'll just make stuff in my kitchen. I got up from the couch and got raspberry gelatin from my cabinet. I started boiling some water on the stove. Then, I carefully poured a cup of boiling water in a mold. Next, I dump the gelatin mix and started stirring. Once the powder was dissolved, I poured in cold water, stirred, and put it in the fridge. Well, that was a good use of 5 minutes. I looked at the clock. 4:56PM. Well, since there's nothing to do, I might as well do the homework Bitterman assigned.

I went upstairs and got my notebook.

_Why Cell Phones Are A Bother_

_Cell phones are a distraction to the environment of a classroom, because they connect to socialization. Texting and calling are some aspect of a cell phone that can be very annoying to teachers and anticipated students. Also, we should turn OFF our cell phones._

Bitterman didn't say how long is should be, put three-five sentences is a paragraph. Then, I wanted to go outside and climb the tree. I ran out of the door. Aw, Chance is so cute. I see him playing with toy cars. We greeted each other, and then I continued to climb the tree.

**~10 Minutes Later (Sonny's POV)**

Hey, is that Chad over there? Whoa, why is he dressed in formal attire? I wanted to say something (more like yell from the tree), but Chad needed to talk to Chance. "Hey, don't tell Sonny." I overheard those words, so I continued to listen in, unseen.

"About what?" I heard sweet Chance asking Chad.

"About the party tonight." Chad answered Chance. I gasped and continued listening.

"I would never lie to Sonny! I'm going to tell her right now!" Awwww, Chance stood up to me. What a sweetheart. I saw him stampede to my house. I hid behind some leaves. Then, Chad caught him.

"Dude! No!" Chad yelled while whispering. I don't know what they call that. Maybe angry quiet talk is what they call that.

"Oh well! I'm still going to tell her. Just go off to your little party." Chance said while crossing his arms and huffing. I saw Chad nod and going inside a convertible. When he pulled out of the driveway, I climbed off the tree, and Chance noticed me. "Sonny?"

"Chance." I leapt of the tree. "A party, huh?" I sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry about my big brother." Chance apologized. He looked down at the grass, and that made me feel a little bad. "I'm the worst neighbor ever and the worst little brother ever!" Then, he started crying like kids his age would do. Aww! He's so sad. I pulled him into a hug.

"No, no, it's fine. Don't cry." I rubbed his hair.

"Sorry, usual for little kids like me." Chance replied sniffling a little. He pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes. "Anyways, it's all Chad's fault!" Boy, he was angry at Chad.

"Aw, no, Chance. It's his life and he can do whatever he wants. Even though he lies!" I felt myself being aggravated, too. Well, it's still Friday afternoon. "Chance, do you want to go to the indoor swimming pool?"

"Sure!" He happily agreed while sniffling one last time. Cute boy.

**~Chad's POV At Chloe's House (5:00PM)**

I pulled up my black convertible into Chloe's driveway. Her house was huge and had about 50 cars parked in it. This is going to be a party of the year, but I didn't want to go. I blew Sonny of for this. I even lied to her. But this is Chloe we're talking about here. If I don't attend, I'm dead.

When I got out of my car, I saw Chloe's security guards by the door. I rolled my eyes. It's so like her. I continued walking to the door, but before I could greet the guards, Chloe ran out of the room and kissed me with much force. I didn't kiss back, though. I wouldn't want to even if I had to do it for millions of dollars.

I pulled away and rolled my eyes when Chloe wasn't looking. "Hey, Chloe." I weakly greeted her.

"Hey, sexy." Chloe said while running her hand down my chest. Right now, I wanted to barf.

I put on a fake smile. "Ok, so let's go to the party." Chloe nodded and dragged me in.

"Don't you love my dress, Chad?" Chloe asked me.

"I-uh-yeah sure." I lied.

"Good." Chloe then dragged me to the center of the dance floor. "EVERYONE!" Chloe clapped her hands really loud. I sighed and waited for the disaster that was about to happen. "Let's play I Never! Everyone grab a cup of alcohol and let's play!"

"Whoa, wait. Alcohol?" I cannot drink that stuff, not even if Chloe wanted me to.

"Yes, unless you want soda." Chloe informed me.

I shook my head and looked at the ceiling. "I'll have the soda."

**~I Never Game (A/N: I don't know how to play, so sorry if it's wrong.)**

Chloe started. "I never had sex before."

Everyone in the room, including Chloe, drank except me and some other guy.

Then some other random girl joined. "I never kissed anyone."

Everyone in the room drank, including me.

Then, I joined. "I never lied."

Everyone drank.

After about ten minutes of playing, my cup of soda was half empty. Chloe had to take 2 more cups of alcohol, and I couldn't care less about the other people. Then, my phone rang. Everyone looked at me, and I rolled my eyes and took out my cell. Sonny was calling. Without thinking, I immediately picked it up with everyone listening. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chad." I heard Sonny through the other line. That made me so happy.

"Hey. How'd you get my number?"

"Your sweet little brother gave it to me." Sonny cooed.

"Yeah, my little brother." I saw Chloe giving me a 'What-The-Hell' look.

"Ah yeah. Anyways, I called because I want to talk yo you. In our special place."

I looked at everyone who was looking straight back at me. "Ok, I'll be right there." I hang up and jumped off the seat. "Later guys."

Of course, Chloe just had to stop me. "Chad, sweetie, what do you think you're doing?"

"Emergency." I kissed Chloe's cheek and ran out, not caring about what's going to go on next.

**~At My Driveway (5:30PM)**

When I parked my car in my driveway, I saw Sonny sitting on the branch. I ran to the tree quietly. I don't know how, but I managed. I climbed up the tree, and Sonny noticed me. She sweetly waved. I shot her a smile. Then, I took a seat next to her on the branch. "Hey. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sonny sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you. It's Friday, and I have nothing to do. I spent a day with your brother which was marvelous."

"Oh really?" I chuckled.

"Really." Sonny smiled her award-winning smile. Well, in my case. "Anyways, I just need to know something."

I looked into Sonny's eyes that were shining in the sunlight. "What do you mean?"

Sonny leaned in a little and closed her eyes. I was surprised. It looks as if she were trying to kiss me. Oh well. I also leaned in slowly while closing my eyes. Our faces were millimeters apart. Suddenly, Sonny pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw her with a questionable look. "Chad, were you drinking alcohol?"

I widened my eyes. "No-no."

Sonny crossed her arms. "You were at a party, were you?" Before I answered, Sonny interrupted. "Wait, no! Chance already told me."

"Sonny, I'm-" I started off.

"Chad, I'm not mad." Sonny relaxed a little on the branch. "It's your life, and I can't control it. That would be wrong." She looked at the ground. "So you need no apology."

I sighed and kissed her on the cheek. Surprised, Sonny put a hand on her right cheek, and faced me. "Sonny, you are an amazing girl. It's just this is going too fast. The whole Chloe thing, and the, well, everything. This is you're second day of school."

Sonny nodded and put her tongue on her cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry for making this hard on you. I truly am."

"Don't be. Wait, I have an idea. Come with me." I took her hand, and we went somewhere special.

**~Pond In Forest (Chad's POV)**

We were in the place I showed Sonny yesterday, and where I told her my story. "Um, Sonny."

"Chad." Sonny faced me with a nervous smile. Cute. Stupid cute.

I scrunched my nose. "Should we kiss?"

* * *

**Bleh, not my best chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Lucky (Jason Mraz) Spoof  
****  
Do you read me?  
I'm telling you know  
Across the words  
Across the Plot. Line.  
Deep talk. Under the open screen. Oh my. Baby, I'm trying.**

**Lucky I'm in love with this story  
Lucky I get to review this thing  
Lucky to be coming to Wal-Mart, yeah  
Lucky there's police officers and money **(but I'm not greedy)  
**  
Oooh Oooh Oooh**

Sorry, having an off day.


	7. Coming Clean

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and I promised I'll do shout outs for chapters 5 and 6, so here it is!

**To sonnycentral** (Sorry, you're our CULT LEADER (thanks TOFM!), because you have awesome stories and you built a SWAC fan site! Thanks for reviewing!)

**To CHIKEESxBBY** (Aww, thanks! Magical forest, huh? Lol, magical and HAUNTED! Sorry, haha! Thanks!)

**To xxHeadInTheStarsxx** (Chad says thanks for thinking his story was cute and too adorable for words, and I say thanks for reviewing! But the only one that matters is probably Chad's thanks, lol!)

**To hannahpie45 **(Hey there! Thanks for the WOW and a thanks for thinking my story is sweet! It is sad his mom dies, but that's a major component of the story! Well, hope to see you review again and I hope to see a new chapter of your story, "Because of Movie Night!")

**To jbfan1987 **(Hiya! Oh, and about your suggestion, I was going to add that! Great minds think alike, huh? Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for contributing! I'll be sure to mention you and your creative ways!)

**To aDesperateEndeavor **(Uh, about the wooden sword, no comment. That was too funny to read your review, though! Thanks! And yes, their little tree conversation was cute. Smiles!)

**To purplenpeace4evaaa **(Yep, my song spoofs are what make my stories weird! Thanks though! And I agree. Sonny is the one for Chad. It's like that new song from Disney Channel, but I can't remember. It goes like "He's got something special," but oh well! It'll come back to me! Hope to see new chapters of your stories!)

**To kpj316 **(Hey there! First off, thanks for reviewing, and no problem! I'm happy to use your brilliant ideas! Have fun happy dancing, and yes, two moments in a day (Sonny's FIRST day, I must include!) Awwww!)

**To TrinityFlower of Memories **(OH. EM. GEE! Thanks for recommending my story! Aw, I'm a dear! You're welcome, I like replying! Yes, m'am! I will think of sonnycentral as the CULT LEADER! Maybe Chad has potential. Maybe, just maybe. Hehe! Hey, Chad has to have a heart somewhere. Chloe's coldness hasn't killed it yet, blah. Yeah, I was just listening to random HSM songs, and got the idea! Thanks for reviewing, girl!)

**To xXxlil writer babyxXx **(Aw, thanks for liking my song spoofs! And thank you SO MUCH for reviewing again!)

Chapter 6 shout-outs at the bottom section!

Disclaimer: I know you know what I don't own and you don't own. Confusion strikes!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Coming Clean

**~Chad's POV**

Ok, I blew it this time. I should not have asked her that one question. Should we kiss? What was I thinking? I looked into Sonny's confused eyes. "Sonny? Should we kiss?" Gah! Why did I ask that again?

"Chad, what about Chloe?" Sonny looked back into my eyes.

"Chloe is out of the picture right now."

Sonny is so cute. She smiled lightly and glanced at the ground. "I would kiss once we knew each other a little more." She said while looking back up at me with a broken smile.

My face dropped. "Does that mean no?"

Sonny nodded with sureness. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. But why don't you want to kiss me?" I put a hand to my chest.

"I don't want anything to come between you and Chloe. You two love each other." That was a sweet, honest, yet UNTRUE response from Sonny.

I shook my head. "You know I don't love her. Going out with her was a huge mistake. I told you the first time we were in that tree together."

"Chad, you can't let Chloe get in the way of your wants and needs. You're you! She can't control your life. She's like everyone else in this world, but she thinks more of herself. You have to stop this yourself." Wow, those words from Sonny really made me think.

"You're right. I have to break up with that no good bitch." I said while looking blankly at a tree. Don't ask.

"Really?!" Sonny was caught off guard by my cussing.

I held up my hands. "Sorry."

**--7:30PM Chad's POV**

Ok, I invited Chloe over to tell her the news. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am going to break up with Chloe DeWitt. She was supposed to be here in one minute. Just wait. Every time I invite her over, she comes at the exact time I tell her to.

Now, it's 7:35 PM, and someone rang my doorbell. I got up from the couch, straightened up, and went to the door. When I opened it, Chloe came rushing up to me and kissing me with a lot of force. I pulled away. "Hi Chloe." I seemed nervous.

"Hi, Chad." Chloe responded in a flirty voice. Wasn't working on me!

I sighed a little, which made Chloe's bitter smile drop a little. "Sit down."

Chloe shrugged and plopped on the couch. I took a seat next to her. "So, Chad. Did you invite me for a make out session?" She looked deep into my eyes. Creepy. Chloe quickly leaned in, but I leaned backwards and put a hand over her mouth.

"No, Chloe. I'm here to break up with you." When I said that, Chloe broke into laughter.

"Haha! You got me there, Chad! No one breaks up with Chloe DeWitt! So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I REALLY AM breaking up with you." I put emphasis on 'Really Am.'

After that, Chloe's face got red, and she screamed so high-pitched. Luckily, my dad was out buying brownies. Chance ran out of his room and down the flight of stairs. When he saw who was screaming, Chance rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. I covered my ears for another 3 seconds when Chloe was done screaming. That was SO annoying and pissing. She slapped me and ran out of the door. Scratch that. She ran out of the door furiously and slammed it!

**~Sonny's POV**

I heard screaming in Chad's house! I charged out the door and rushed down the steps outside to Chad's house only to find bratty Chloe. Through the street lamps, I saw here glare at me. I just stood there not knowing what to say. "Hi, Chloe?" I said carefully making my way past her.

"Don't you 'Hi, Chloe' me, you slut!" Chloe yelled so loud that the neighbors could hear. I turned around aggravated.

"What did you call me?" I cocked an eyebrow and clenched my fists.

"Um, are you stupid or what?" Chloe said giving me an evil eye.

"Would I be stupid to take advanced classes and actually pass them? No!" I waved a finger. "I don't think so!"

"Honestly, you're a smart nerd in school, but you're a dumbass in real life!" My face dropped when Chloe screamed those words. I've been told those same words by Chad, but I don't blame him. He's been having mood swings with a girlfriend like her. Chloe crossed her arms. "Chad breaking up with me has nothing to do with you, right?"

That's when Chad opened his door and was surprised to see Chloe and I having a fight, or actually seeing us face to face with each other.

"I don't know. You answer that for me." I calmly responded to Chloe while crossing my arms.

"I ask the damn questions, and you answer them. Is that –beep-ing clear?!" Chloe yelled in my face.

"You know, Chloe, you can boss me all you want." I stepped closer to her face. "You can hurt me into oblivion, but I'm not scared of you." I gave her a piece of my mind and flipped my hair in Chloe's face. "And for the hair flipping in my face, we're even."

Chloe became raging with anger, and punched my jawline so hard that it started bleeding to my chin, but NOT down my neck. Nothing too serious happened, but it hurt!

I shook my head with tears streaming down my cheek and ran back to my house while the wind blew in my hair, making Chad notice my bloody jawline. I quickly shut the door and locked it. I shook my head thinking about how Chloe was a no good, lying-

**BLOCKED FOR READERS.**

**~Chad's POV**

I ran down the hill my house was on and stomped over to Chloe. "What the hell was that!"

Chloe shrugged. "She got what she deserved."

I scoffed. "And you didn't?"

"What I deserve. Is you." Chloe meowed after that. Ugh, I swear I could taste the apple I ate before Chloe came.

"What?! Ok, whatever, I have to comfort Sonny. Do us all a favor and leave." I gave her a 'You Should Be Ashamed' look and ran up the stairs to Sonny's door. Chloe huffed and ran to her car. Before I knew it, she was off my driveway and down the road of NOTHINGNESS! Sorry.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a teary-faced, bloody-jawed girl answered. I widened my eyes. "Sonny, what happened to you? And don't worry, Chloe's gone."

"Your little ex punched me in the face! Anyways, come in." Sonny said. She stomped to her kitchen. I stepped in her house and closed the door behind gently so I won't startle Sonny.

When I went to the kitchen, Sonny was aiding her jawline cut. She got all the blood off, and she was putting alcohol in a fairly medium-sized cut. I started a conversation. "Do you need help?"

Sonny nodded. "Can you get me some bandages?" She turned around to face me, and she put on a cute little smile on her face. "Please?"

I did as told and searched cabinets for bandages. I found ones with puppies on them, and I gave them to her. She thanked me and put the bandages on her cut.

After throwing away medical stuff I don't know about, she turned to face me. "Well, that was so much for a Friday."

I smirked. "Yeah. Party at Chloe's was a disaster. And you spent a day with my brother which to you seemed like fun." Sonny's light smile grew a little bigger and her eyes glittered. "Chloe punched you, I lied, the confession tree, and the moment we had at the pond."

Sonny shifted her head. "Right."

---------------------------------

Chapter 6 shout outs!

**To purplenpeace4evaaa **(Way too close, lol! Thanks for reviewing!)

**To xxHeadInTheStarsxx **(Betchslap Chloe! I totally agree with you! "Should we kiss?" from Chad is very believable, right? Well, I don't know. Chad is many things. Lucky is awesome! Thanks for liking and smiling and reviewing!)

**To TrinityFlower of Memories **(Too fast-paced for a second day of knowing each other, huh? Lol! Waby Wobble, I love baby language! Portlyn should tell her all about the party on Monday! Great idea! To Chad, Sonny's everything. Haha! Thanks!)

**To colourfuldaze **(Hey! Well, Chad does 'like like' Sonny, and thanks!)

**To CHIKEESxBBY **(Thanks!)

**To cheerleader19500 **(Yep, best couple on SWAC, obviously! Thanks for reviewing!)

**To StemiFan **(Yep, Chloe is a pain. Thanks! Oh, and the thanks for the description of the game!)

**To DannySamLover20 **(Thanks! Will do!)

**To granadamazing **(Uhh, that was random, Granada. Thanks for reviewing and the smiley face though! Uh, yeah. See you after school starts!)

**To timbermoonkiss **(Thanks for reviewing on Chapter 1! Aww, thank you so much! Lol, you didn't know Sonny's real name was Allison? Hey, at least Chad's in a football team, too, haha! Condor Studios is what it's called in the show, so it's just some originality, blah! Ok, thanks!)

Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you review!

* * *

**Beautiful Soul (JESSE MCCARTNEY) Spoof  
**Pretty Review

I don't want another pretty review  
I don't want just anyone's opinion stuff  
I don't want my words to go waste  
I **need** a review with ideas and thoughts

**Blah, again, not my best :)  
Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	8. What's Spring Fling, Huh?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! By the way, there'a a trailer on my profile. Please check it out when it shows up! Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT SWAC. Happy, Disney?

* * *

Chapter 8: What's Spring Fling, Huh?

**~Sonny's POV**

"Well I better go, Sonny." Chad said while looking at his watch. "I can't miss the new episode of SpongeB- I mean Family Guy." I chuckled a little at his cuteness. "Yeah, Family Guy is totally awesome. I'll see you tomorrow, Sunshine!" He clicked his tongue at me and winked before walking out my door.

I laughed and locked the door. When all that fun jazz was over, I took out my cell and texted Portlyn, Tawni, Nico, and Grady.

_Hey guys! Let's do something 2gether 2morrow!_

Hmm, how did I get their numbers anyway? Oh yeah, I asked them during lunchtime on the first day. Haha, now I remember.

I put my cell phone on the fireplace and turned on the TV in the living room. I took a pillow, a snuggly blanket, and continued watching whatever random show was on. Hey, look! SpongeBob SquarePants was on! I shall watch this show!

After the episode was over, I felt my eyelids getting heavier. Hmm, I never slept this early before on the weekend. Maybe it's just because today was just too stressful.

**~6:42AM**

Ahh! That was the sickest dream I ever had! I'm sorry my readers, but I shall not discuss it. Ok, maybe just the basics! Yeah, so I had this dream where my own mother and Chad's dad got married. You know, I hope that never happens, or else Coach Cooper will be my new 'daddy' and like every dad, embarrass me in class! And I'd be in love with my own stepbrother, Chad.** (A/N: Thanks jbfan1987 for the idea!)**

Weird, I fell asleep watching SpongeBob, and the huge, flat screen TV was off. Usually, my mom goes to work at 6:30AM on Saturdays. "Mom? Mom!" I yelled into the year. No one was home. I got up and went to the kitchen, but I noticed a note on the door. It was mom's handwriting.

Sonny, I went to work, and you fell asleep watching a SpongeBob SquarePants marathon. Plus, you're phone got 4 new text messages, but I didn't read them. For breakfast, I prepared fruits to eat with the raspberry gelatin you made earlier. Love you, Mom.

Do I know my momma's schedule or what? I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, took a quick shower (I care about the environment), and put on a black t-shirt, a white tank over the black tee, light wash jeans, and socks. Yeah, I'm not allowed to wear shoes inside the house. Well, that was a good use of 20 minutes.

I slid down the staircase down and went to the fireplace I put my cell phone. I read my new text messages.

_From: Portlyn  
__Sure! Tawns and me need dresses for dance!_

_From: Nico  
The ladys said u r going 2 the mall. Count me in!_

_From: Tawni  
Yes! Mall, plz! _

_From: Grady  
As long as theres food, y not?_

Yes, a mall crawl with my new friends! Now if only I knew where the malls was. I shrugged and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Raspberry gelatin and fruits sound delicious!

I took out a bowl of chopped strawberries, blueberries, mangoes, and kiwis and a container of raspberry gelatin. Then, I grabbed a bowl. A boring, blue, plastic one, I must mention. I grabbed a spoon and dumped some gelatin in the bowl, and then I scooped up some fruit. I topped the dish off with a mint garnish. When I went to sit down, someone knocked on the door. I put down my breakfast on the table and ran to the door. When I opened, I saw Chad and his sweet little brother, Chance. "Hi boys! Come in, please!"

"Hi Sonny!" Chance yelled excitedly and ran up to hug me before taking his shoes off, of course.

"Hey, kiddo." I pat Chance's back, and then I looked at Chad who was smiling at the cute moment. "What, no hug from Chad?" I opened up another arm and smiled with a 'Please?" look on my face. Chad chuckled and joined in. We all pulled away from the hug at the same time. "What a nice morning hugging session!" I smiled.

Chad nodded his head. "It was nice hugging you, and we should probably do it again." He smirked. Darn that cute smirk!

I rolled my eyes playfully and slapped his arm. Chance then got awkward-faced for some reason. "What's going on here?" He said pointing at the two of us.

"Uh, Chance, really?" Chad said making signals that obviously meant something.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry, Sonny." Chance said realizing what Chad's signals meant.

"It's ok, Chance. Anyways, there's breakfast if you want. Do you like gelatin and fruit?" I said bending down to face him. I patted his back and he smiled that cute 8-year-old smile. Chance ran to the kitchen to eat my bowl of gelatin and fruit that was sitting on the table. I looked back up at Chad who was looking spiffy. "Chad, you look all formal. What are you doing today in that handsome tux?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a formal party for the football team, and then it's bye-bye tux." I nodded. "Oh, and I'm also nominated for Spring Fling King."

I shifted my head. "What's Spring Fling?"

"A Spring Fling is a dance in the winter. It should be called Winter Fling in my opinion though. It's where guys get all formal, and girls dress up in evening dresses. It's like a prom, but for lower grades. It happens every year for 9th, 10th, and 11th graders. We're in the 10th grade, so we can come. It's less than a week. Didn't you see the flyers?"

"No, I didn't see the flyers, but it all sounds great! Who's invited?" I asked.

"Oh, everyone! Just be sure to look beautiful, beautiful." He smirked again. I blushed a little. Ok, a lot, but who could blame me? "I spy a blush." I turned to face him, and he turned his smirk into a cute grin.

"Well, who's the one who called me beautiful? Aside from that, I'm flattered. No one outside my family ever calls me that." I told him.

"That's because you are." Chad flattered me some more. I giggled, and I heard Chance fake vomiting. A cute, optimistic, little kid like Chance just wants to make me cry! And I am TOTALLY saying that his fake vomiting makes me want to cry.

"Thank you." You know, I felt like I totally wanted to kiss him, but that would be way too fast. It's the 3rd day I've known him, so that is totally out at this moment. "Do girls wear evening dresses?"

Chad nodded and smirked, again. "They wear long, flowing dresses. Not like a wedding dress unless you want to get married as a teenager. That would be gross, though. And you cannot believe how many girls wear short, skanky-"

"I-I get it, Chad." I stopped him before he was talking about something even grosser.

"Sorry." Chad took a quick glance at his watch. "Well, I better go. I can't miss a Condor Eagles football team event." He looked over my shoulder. "Bye, Chance." Then, he looked back at me. "Bye Sonny." Chad said to me in a flirty way. He walked to my door and winked before he closed it.

I went back to the kitchen where Chance was. "Well that was awkward."

"You and my big brother are in love!" Chance yelled pointing a finger at me. "Chad and Sonny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Oh yay! I can spell!"

"What, no!" I got a high voice. "Chad and I never kissed. We almost did in a tree, though." I mumbled the last sentence.

"Ok, Sonny. But mark my words. You will kiss my brother. I can see the future." He gave me THE LOOK and he said those words optimistically.

"Aww, Chance. You're so cute." I ruffled his hair.

"I am, aren't I?" He said with an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes playfully and Chance sighed. "I'm adorable."

**--At The Mall (Sonny's POV)**

"Whoa." The mall was huge! I was with Tawni and Portlyn right now. Nico and Grady went to get frozen yogurt for all of us, but I doubt they'll return with enough for all of us.

"Come on guys! Spring Fling is on Friday, and I don't have a dress yet!" Tawni exaggerated.

"Me neither! Come on! Off to Macy's!" Portlyn insisted. Tawni and her grabbed my arms and dragged me to the big department store. We had Macy's back in Wisconsin, but not as big as in LA!

"To the dress section!" Tawni said pointing a finger to the air, receiving several glances from everyone in the story. I shook my head while laughing. Portlyn chuckled a little. "Ok, stop fooling around. Now let's go before all the best dresses are sold out!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Portlyn yelled dragging my arm.

When we went to the dress portion of the store, I was fascinated. They had long, short, sparkly, and colorful ones! There was a lot of variety for a mall store.

Tawni gasped and ran towards a sparkly, navy, long, spaghetti-strap dress. "I will take this one!" She took the dress off the rack and checked the price tag. "$75. Hey, this dress is on sale!"

Portlyn then laid eyes on a pink, knee-length, and strapless dress. It was poofy on the lower portion on the dress, and it had sparkles on the upper half of the dress. Portlyn also took the dress off the rack and checked the price rack. "Hey, it's $75, too, Tawni!"

Tawni shrugged. "Great! Do you have the money to buy that? If you don't, I could lend you some."

Portlyn nodded. "Yeah, I have the money. I catered for that party, remember?"

Tawni sighed. "Right. You catered for Chloe's party." I felt myself a little confused when she said that. Tawni turned around to face me. "See a dress you like, Sonny?"

I shrugged. "Not yet. Besides, I cannot afford this stuff. I only have about $25 right now."

Tawni gasped. "Then let me pay $50 for you, plus tax! Well, however much, but most of the dresses here are $75."

I smiled widely. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! On one condition." Tawni flipped her hair. Hey, it wasn't as annoying as Chloe's. Then, Portlyn mouthed 'No' and gave me 'Don't do it!' signals.

I chuckled a little. "What? What do you want me to do?"

"I need tutoring. That's it." Tawni shrugged. Portlyn then gave me 'Never mind' signals. I gave her a thumbs up and I looked back at Tawni.

"Ok. You've got a deal." Then, I turned around to look at the dresses. That's when I saw a beautiful knee-length, sparkly, spaghetti strap, and coral dress. It had pleats along the top, and clear-colored gems along the bottom. I ran up to it and prayed. "This dress is amazing! I checked the price tag. "Hmm, $50, that's convenient."

"Well, in that case, never mind on the tutoring. You just owe me $25." Tawni said. "Now come on! Let's go try these on! To the fitting rooms!"

**~4 Hours Later (8:09PM) (Sonny's POV)**

Here I am, at home, in my pajamas, my mom isn't here, and I'm just taking pictures of myself on my Mac laptop in front of the TV. Earlier today, I went to the mall with my friends. Portlyn, Tawni, and I bought amazing Spring Fling dresses, even though I heard about it today, haha! Then, we all ate fried chicken at the food court with Nico and Grady, who never gave us frozen yogurt when us girls were dress shopping. And while we were eating, Portlyn gave all of us an inside scoop of Chloe's party.

I was pooped out. Not that way, though. Ok, using that word wasn't such a good idea. I was exhausted. Yeah, that sounds better.

I heard knocking on my door. Usually, it's just Chad or Chance. I straightened up my hair and pajamas. I hate to look sloppy at the front door!

When I opened it, it was Chad, of course. "Hi Chad."

"Hey Sonny. Um, can I come in?" Chad replied.

"Come in." I allowed him.

Chad came in and studied me. "Thanks, and you look very cute in your pajamas." He complimented me.

I blushed. "Aw, thanks."

Chad shrugged. "No problem." He smiled and sighed. "How was your day? It wasn't probably as rough as mine."

I scrunched my nose. "Well, we just went shopping. Why was your day so rough?"

Chad took a deep breath. "Well, the football party also had cheerleaders, and you know how Chloe is a cheerleader?" I crossed my arms and nodded. "Well, she out of the blue kissed me! That girl is a squirrel just climbing her way to her nuts!"

"Did she want to get back with you?" I exaggerated with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"I think so." Chad groaned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, please review!  
Plus, check out my profile for a poor excuse of a trailer for this story! It's not showing up now, but check back later please!  
Whoo!**

**And don't you think Chance, Chad's little brother, is a sweetheart?**

Ok, I'm trying something new.  
Thanks For Reading Spoofs!!

**Here We Go Again (Demi Lovato, duh!) Spoof!**

I throw all of my chapters away  
And I forget to think about who read them all  
Though I tear all of it yeah  
And ignore the returning words

I tell everyone I am through  
Cuz' I'm so much better being me  
And it's just another author  
Telling me try and try  
Everytime fans come around

Oh, oh!

So how do you get the best of me  
Swore that I'd never write stories again  
Should've known better  
Than trying to dissapoint you  
Cuz I want to thank you

And I'm thanking you, you, you again!

**Yeah, always try something new! :)**

* * *


	9. A Kiss

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded chapters in a long time! It's just that school is coming back in a week, and I needed some school supplies and I needed to finish summer reading. Here's a chapter with a lot drama and pizza! Please enjoy! And sorry for the no shout out thing, but you guys wouldn't care, haha! Special thanks to EVERYONE at the bottom section!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC, but I do own that bit of a song that Sonny sang. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Kiss**

**~Sonny's POV**

"Chloe wants to get back with you is not sudden. She loves you, Chad." I assured him. To be honest, I was a tad bit jealous.

"Sonny, I don't want to get back with her. She hurt you, and I care about you, you know?" Chad sighed and flipped his hair.

"You care about me?" I asked a little surprised. I've met football players before, and they're mean.

"Of course." Chad smiled.

I blushed a little, but I can't help it! "Thanks. But Chad! J-just tell her how you feel."

"You know what I feel, Munroe?" Chad turned around to face me. "I'm in love with someone else."

I felt my face drop. I didn't know who Chad was in love with, but as long as he's happy and away from Chloe, it's fine. "Then tell Chloe. She'll probably understand."

"Yeah, good idea!" Chad exclaimed. I saw a flashing light bulb above his head. No, that's my imagination. I nodded my head and fake smiled. This was going to be a long and strange friendship.

"Good." I said in a weak and 'convincing' tone.

"You ok?" Chad asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I assured him.

Chad shook my head. "No you're not." He put his hands on my arms. "Look, I promise that there will be no more love interactions between me and Chloe."

I put on a light smile, but I didn't look into his blue eyes, or I'll just melt. "Chad, that's awfully sweet of you to promise that."

"Say no more." Chad smirked.

**~Sunday (Sonny's POV)**

I woke up to a rainy winter day. Wow, it's already noon. What time did I sleep last night? It was freezing, and since my mom was staying at home, we decided to have lunch at a restaurant together with Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Grady. I invited them, and they said yes as fast as possible. I've only known them for less than a week, and I love them!About 30 minutes later, I was all showered up, fresh breathed, and I put on a maroon t-shirt with a guitar on it, faded jeans, and socks. I love wearing socks inside the house! Oh, and my hair was frizzy and curly. That's the way I like it!

I slid down the spiral staircase that led to the living room. My mom was on a big green ball. Apparently, she's doing her daily exercise. I personally think it's disgusting. "Sonny!" She noticed me while she was doing her lifts.

"Mom! You're doing leg lifts again! I'll just go outside." I put on my most 'There's Nothing Weird Going On Right Now!' voice while I told her that.

"Sure! I'll be waiting after I finish!" Then, my mom continued to do her leg lifts.

I felt a barf coming up, but I must hold it. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door as fast as I can before she tones her rear end. I slipped on my sneakers and ran down the steps. You know, since Chad and Chance visited my home yesterday, I feel like I should pay them a visit. I ran to his house's porch as fast as I could to avoid getting even colder than I am right now.

When I rang the doorbell, Coach Cooper answered the door with a bucket of chicken wings. "Sonny! Come on, get inside child!"

I nodded and walked in his cinnamon-scented home. "Thanks, Coach. Wow, are you making a cinnamon treat or something?"

"I actually am. It's a new recipe. Try one of my cinnamon fingers!" We went to the kitchen and there were a lot of baked goods instead of just the cinnamon fingers. I took a cinnamon finger and took a bite. It was crunchy, warm, and it just melts in your mouth. Basically, it was the most amazing cookie I've had in years.

"I'm in heaven, Coach." I complimented him.

"I'm flattered, kid." He patted my back.

Aw man! I finished my cookie. "May I have some more, please?" I politely asked him.

"Have as many as you want. One more pan of cookies and I'm back to my easy fit jeans!" Coach Cooper dramatically said. I smiled and took a few more cookies.

About 2 minutes later, Chance and Chad came downstairs and seemed surprised I was here eating their dad's cookies. "Hi boys." I greeted them through all the cookies I was consuming.

Chad smiled. "Hey Sonny. Wha-what brings you here?" Chad asked while taking some cookies.

I shrugged. "Well, I decided to drop by here and pay you a visit. Oh, and Chance, too. But because of these awesome cinnamon fingers, I came for another reason. Why, do you not want me here?"

"No, no! Of course I want you here." Chad replied.

"Nice save." I swept my hair to get a good look at his eyes. Gosh, they are amazing.

"Thanks." Chad replied smirking. "You're looking at my eyes. Why?"

I scoffed. "Psh, no reason!" Chad gave me the look. "Ok, I think they're cute. Sorry if that seems awkward to you."

"It's not awkward. It's cute, kinda like you, Munroe." Aww, Chad complimented me again! "So what are you doing?"

I smiled and crossed my arms. "I'm going to Pizza Palace Buffet with my mom and friends."

"I love that place. They have the best spinach-alfredo pizza." Chad seemed fond of their pizza.

I laughed a little. "Right, right. So what are you doing today?"

"I'm just going to hang out with my family. Maybe tonight we-" Chad's cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes, because EVERYONE knows who is calling.

**~Chad's POV**

"Excuse me, Sonny." I went out of the kitchen and into the dining room that smells like Chance's hair, which smelled pretty much like watermelon.

I looked at the caller ID, and it was Chloe. I took a deep breath and answered. "What?"

"Chad, it's Chloe!" Chloe said in a horny voice.

"Ugh, stop talking like that." I groaned.

"Why?" Chloe sounded appalled.

"Psh, various reasons why." I replied.

"Look, just one kiss and one drink and I'll be out of your life. I swear." Chloe said.

"I'm not kissing you, and I'm not drinking." I told her. I glanced out the doorway and saw Sonny and Chance watching TV, and dad was reading a sports magazine with his iPod on. I bet it's on high volume.

"I swear I'll be out of your life in a second. Just one kiss." Chloe said in a flirty, unattractive voice.

"NO, I'M NOT KISSING YOU AND I'M NOT DRINKING!" I yelled so loud that Sonny and Chance heard. My dad was still dancing to his iPod. Thank God he didn't hear. I hung up and smiled nervously.

Sonny got up from the couch, walked over to where I am, and shut the door. "What is all this about kissing and drinking, Chad?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Look, I'm not kissing her. I'd rather kiss someone else." I smirked attractively.

Sonny's frown turned even worse. "Oh. You promise you'll kiss her rather than Chloe?"

"Of course. You know I want to kiss that girl right now." I assured her. Sonny sighed, and it didn't seem like a relief sigh. She must obviously think I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with her!

"Ok. I'm glad. Anyways, I have to go." Sonny put a fake smile on her face and headed for the door. I followed behind her.

"Sonny, wait." I tried to stop her before she closed the door.

"Bye Chad." Sonny was really sad, obviously. She closed the door behind her, and watched as she ran back to her house. I have to assure her I'm in love with her.

**~1 Hour Later (Chad's POV)**

I'll regret this later, but I called Chloe to meet me at Pizza Palace Buffet. Of course, she's bringing some of her nutty, anorexic friends. I was supposed to meet them in 13 minutes, so I hopped in my convertible and got the heck out of my house. Chance wanted to go, but his puppy eyes don't win me over! Well, sometimes they do. I told him that it was going to get pretty crazy if he came, so he went to the movies with my dad instead.

--Moments Later

When I pulled up at the spot, I saw a pink car with Chloe and her friends in it. I rolled my eyes and called over them. Of course, Chloe was the first one to notice me, and she ran to hug me. It's funny how she could run in heels like that.

"Chloe, please get off me." I patted her back lightly and pulled away.

**~With Sonny, Sonny's mom, Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Grady (Sonny's POV)**

Chad was right! They do serve the best spinach-alfredo pizza! I munched on my slice and talked with everyone, and later, we're going to play in the arcade!

"Ok, so when I was young, I saw the yummiest-looking pea soup! When I tried it, I found out it was spinach from the drain in my sink from two weeks ago with other rotten food!" Grady told all of us. Everyone burst up with laughter, including me. That was priceless!

"Sonny, your turn to tell a story!" Tawni exclaimed. Everyone gave their attention to me, and their pizzas, of course. I had to think of one quick before my mom tells another one of those baby stories.

"Well, I was in this karaoke party back in Wisconsin, and I sang a song I wrote myself. When it was my turn to perform, I got stage fright because I thought my song was lame." I started off.

Everyone was shocked. I don't know why. "Sing some part of it for us!" Portlyn insisted.

"B-b-bu-but-" I stuttered.

My mom playfully rolled her eyes. "Come on, baby girl. Surely you remember the lyrics." She pepped me.

I sighed and smiled. "Well, if you insist." I cleared my throat. "This is the chorus."

_My world is falling apart  
But I know who you are  
__If you believe you'll find your wish  
Upon a star  
This is love  
Please don't go away  
__No not today  
Because everything isn't right  
__No everything's not right_

I sighed. "So what do you guys think?" I asked everyone at the table. After that, a round of applause was given to me from everyone in the restaurant! Wow, I should probably sing softer.

Portlyn smiled intensely at me. "Sonny, you have an amazing voice!"

"That's my girl!" My mom joined in.

"You're fabulous!" Tawni commented.

"Agreed!" Nico and Grady exclaimed in unison.

Then, the clapping was all gone. "Thanks everyone!" I yelled to the whole restaurant. I got up from my chair to get more pizza. When I went to grab a plate, I saw Chad, Chloe, and a bunch of skinny girls. "Hey!"

Chad noticed me and smirked. "Sonny, hi!"

I chuckled. "What are you guys doing here?"

Chloe scoffed. "I'm here on a date with Chad."

I smiled. "It doesn't seem like it with all your friends."

"Shut up!" Chloe remarked. My 'I'm Trying To Be Nice' smile disappeared. "It doesn't matter. I'm still on a date with my Chad." I looked at Chad who had an 'I'm Sorry' face. I smiled and gave him a 'Don't Worry About It' face. "So get lost, Munroe. I'm on a quest to date Chad and eat…carbs."

I shrugged. "And I'm still on my quest to get spinach-alfredo pizza." I turned around and rolled my eyes. I'm glad all that was over.

**~30 Minutes Later (Sonny's POV)**

"Come on, Nico! You can do it!" I pepped him up while he was playing skee ball. "Be the ball, be the ball."

Nico sighed and gained focus. "I am the ball." He rolled the ball and it landed in the 2400 hole, the highest in this situation. "Yes!" Nico and I high-fived. Then, the machine gave Nico 100 tickets! "Papa wants a yo-yo!" Nico said.

I chuckled and saw Chad coming over here with a few quarters. I walked towards him with crossed arms. "So Chad."

Chad turned around and seemed pleasant to see me. "Hey Sonny!"

"How's everything going, Chad?" I asked him.

Chad shrugged. "It's going well except for the fact that Chloe and her awful friends refuse to eat pizza. They're sticking to the salad bar. How's everything going for you?"

"Oh, we're having loads of fun! And about the little talk at your house earlier, I'm sorry for just leaving like that." I softly spoke to him.

"It's ok. I just feel a little bad that you misunderstood something." Chad replied.

I was confused. "What did I misunderstand? That promise? Are you still keeping it?"

"Yes, I'm still keeping the promise. But no, that's not it. It's about the girl I'm in love with. The truth is that-" Chad was interrupted by Chloe.

"Chad, I am hungry, and they do not serve low-fat pizza here. Because of that, I want you to come back to the table and entertain me and my friends." Chloe demanded. I rolled my eyes as she dragged Chad back to the table.

I sighed and went to Tawni and Portlyn who were trying to beat each other at virtual tag. So far, Tawni was winning. "Eat laser shots, you animal!" Tawni yelled.

"Not until I win back what's mine, and that's my AMMO!" Portlyn responded.

Now that was cute. I went back to our table. Of course, I wanted some more pizza. I'm still not full, haha! I went to the buffet and grabbed about as much macaroni and cheese pizza I could get. They were out of spinach-alfredo.

**~Chad's POV**

"Chloe, I can't." She wanted me to kiss her.

"Just a peck, Chad. Then we'll stop bothering you." Chloe reassured me.

"I made a promise to Sonny." I told Chloe who was too stubborn to understand my feelings for her.

"Who cares about Sonny?" Chloe harshly remarked.

I sighed. "Just one peck."

"Good." Chloe smirked. We leaned in at about the same time, and I pecked her lips lightly. When I was about to pull away, she put her arms around my neck, pushed my head towards her head, and started making out with me. I could've pulled away, but her stupid friends were behind me, and if I even tried to get out of her arms, they would push me back.

**~Sonny's POV**

Ok, I was done getting all that pie goodness. I turned around to walk back to my table, but what I saw was devastating. No, it was not Nico dancing, but it was Chad kissing Chloe. I felt an arrow go through my heart.

"He promised." I whispered to myself with sadness.

* * *

**Aww. Poor Sonny :(  
Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Special Thank You!  
**TRAINWRECK (DEMI LOVATO) SPOOF  
THANK YOU

La di da!  
Yeah!  
You woke up to help others because all they have is pain  
You woke up to the sun because you're not insane  
You lost your evil and you're going the distance, yeah  
You mean the world to me, and you're not going to be replaced

And you said I wouldn't make it  
But look how far you've helped  
For so long, my words were confusing  
But now they're clear and strong

The things you say  
Make a better friendship today

You deserve a THANK YOU  
And I that will never change

**:)**

**Seriously, I will be nowhere without you guys. I thank you so much that if it hugs you, you'll plead for air. Sorry, but thanks again, and I mean it!  
Whoo!  
**


	10. Spill The Beans!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for their support and help! Here are the reviewers that have of course reviewed my story for chapters....8 AND 9. YOU WILL BE AVENGED.**

**Thanks a lot to: yellowminiipod, sakuita, Anastaysha Marie Sue, xXxlil writer babyxXx, Don'tTellmeDon'tWriteBack, CHIKEESxBBY, sonnycentral, channyloverforever, Hornmeister Lover, kpj316, TrinityFlower of Memories (YAY!), BlackMidnight1, SWAC4Life. LilHaven, hannahpie45, SparklingPC, lilsweetypye, and LoverStar1026!**

If I left anyone out, I am truly sorry! It's just that it's almost midnight, and I just came home from back to school shopping and open house :P  
My first day of school is Monday, so it's kind of a rush! Blahh! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC....there! I said it diva!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Spill the Beans!**

**-----**

**~Sonny's POV (Sunday)**

I was devastated. There I was with a great amount of slices of macaroni and cheese pizza with Chloe and Chad making out and Chloe's stupid friends grimacing about something stupid. That was it! I put my pizza on my table and stomped over to their table. With that, I flicked Chad's ear. He immediately pulled away pushing Chloe's anorexic friends with his huge ego head! He turned to face me and I gave him 'How Could You?' eyes.

Chad quickly got up from his seat and put his hand on my arm. "Sonny-"

I shoved his hand away from my arm and shook my head disappointingly. "You didn't do this to me Chad!"

"You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You ALWAYS have a reason to be sorry, Chad!" I yelled so loud everyone from the restaurant heard, including my mom and friends. I looked at them and gave them apologetic eyes, and then I looked back at Chad. "I thought you promised me no more kissing with Chloe."

"I-I did!" Chad defended.

"But you broke that promise." I said through all the invisible tears. I'm tired of hiding things. It's time to come clean. "You know, Cooper? You're my first real guy friend who understands me, but it looks like I was wrong. I just can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you were someone, Chad. Instead, you're just one of those Wisconsin boys who are always harassing me." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Sonny! I do understand you!" Chad put his hand on my arm again.

Chloe leapt off her chair and glared at me. "No, he doesn't understand you, Son-eye."

I groaned. "Chloe, please STAY OUT OF THIS."

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat back down with her arms crossed and her stupid friends comforting her.

"You are moving a little too fast for me, Chad Dylan Cooper." I told Chad.

"Look, just let me explain to you." Chad looked into my eyes, but I turned my face away.

"No!" I pulled from his reach and went back to my friends and mom in the arcade room. When I got to where everyone was all around me looking at me with confusion and denial, I sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, guys."

**-Monday (8:25AM, Advanced Calculus)**

The bell finally rang, and I was having a very hard time. Today in homeroom, some kids tried to talk to me, but I didn't say anything to them. I was too depressed. In Marine Science, I got an A- on a quiz about coral reefs! Tawni and Grady were trying to comfort me, but it didn't help. I'm grateful to have them, though.

The worst part is that Chloe was all up in my face during locker break. She was boasting about Chad again. I could not stand it. Oh, and look at who decides to sit next to me in this class! Yep, none other than Chad Dylan, Dylan, POOPER!

I groaned lightly and ignored him as best as I could. Class hasn't started, because Mr. Gill was on a coffee run, so everyone was free to talk, including Chad and I.

Chad tapped my shoulder, but I ignored him and opened my math book to a page about pi.

"Sonny, just talk to me."

**Ignoring.**

"I'm sorry. More sorry than I have ever been."

**Ignoring.**

"I know I'm moving too fast for you, but just please give me another shot."

**Ignoring, yet considering.**

"How about we go somewhere tonight?"

**No way, dude.**

"Are you even listening to me?"

**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! Well, I have to say something to the guy! **"Yes, I'm listening to every word you're saying." I mumbled.

"Then answer me!" Chad demanded.

I sighed. "I. Just. Did." I said to Chad in a very serious tone.

Then, Mr. Gill shot in to the room. "Ok, class! No more fooling around! Let's get to work!"

**~Lunch Period (Sonny's POV)**

Now, I'm sitting with my friends, Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Grady eating some awesome sandwiches Portlyn's dad made for us! Mozzarella, guacamole, honey turkey, and onion rings are delicious together! Who knew?

When everyone was finished with their sandwiches, we decided to have a conversation. Portlyn started. "Hey guys, do you know about what happened at Chloe's party Friday?"

I was curious about this. "What happened?" I asked.

Everyone gave Portlyn their attention, and she began telling the story. "Ok, so Chloe got really drunk. Then, she started making out with someone who was also drunk. His name is Devon, I think. He's Chad Dylan Cooper's worst enemy. Then, Chloe and Devon went upstairs. I saw them!" Portlyn gulped before telling the next part, and I tasted some guacamole I already ate. "When I went upstairs to get towels, I heard Chloe have an orgasm!" So Chloe was cheating on Chad! But I had to pretend I didn't care.

"Wow, that's a handful to tell, Portlyn." I said. In response, Portlyn nodded and gave me an 'It Was Disgusting' face.

Tawni gasped. "Portlyn, how did you know?"

Nico was shocked. "Yeah, how did you?"

"I was working there." Portlyn answered.

"Was there any cake?" Grady asked. Everyone just looked at him weird.

"No." Portlyn answered with an annoyed face.

Ugh. Guess who decided to show up at from the witch table. Oh, you don't know? Fine, I'll tell you! Chloe DeWitt is who! Ew, she's in a miniskirt and tanktop. "Hey losers." She greeted us.

"We're not losers." I rolled my eyes and said to her. "We're just people who are being made fun of by someone who has nothing else better to do."

Chloe scoffed. "Nice words, you hob knocker."

I put on a 'Huh?' look on my face. "Hob knocker? What's a hob knocker?" I asked to myself. **(A/N: Person who rapes animals. Sorry.)**

"Whatever. As you all know, Chad and I are back together. Any comments or questions which I will ignore, not answer, nor care about?" Chloe 'sincerely' asked while blowing on her nails.

"Yes. Um, you and Chad are NOT back together." I corrected Chloe.

"Yes we are. And you can't prove it. You know why? I'm the overachiever, and you're the underachiever!" Chloe smirked evilly.

"Weird, then why am I exceeding all my classes?" I back talked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chloe said. She took Grady's wrapped cheese stick, unwrapped it, and started eating it. "AHHH! I THOUGHT IT WAS FROZEN YOGURT!" She screamed high-pitched and ran away from us. Thank god for that weird moment.

Tawni laughed while pressing some button on her cell phone. Apparently, she was recording the whole thing! "Now that was golden! I am so putting this on the web!"

I chuckled. "Send it to me, please!"

Portlyn smiled uncontrollably while holding her laughter. If she does, milk will come out of her nose. We tried it with lemonade, and it wasn't pretty! "Me too!"

Nico laughed along. "Thank goodness for Grady's cheese!"

Grady objected though. "That skank owes me $18 for that imported string cheese from Russia!"

Then, everyone burst into laughter except for Grady. We promised we would get him cheese by tomorrow. Ha, I love this humor!

**~At Home, On The Tree (5:31PM) Sonny's POV**

Ok, so here I was sitting in the tree all alone. It was pretty tranquil up here. The birds were singing, and the sun was shining and setting slowly. My troubles drifted away, basically! I took out my drumsticks from my back pocket and started beating on my thighs.

Just when I was about to relax, a car pulled up into Chad's driveway. Yep, it was his car. Great. The first place Chad would find me is up here! Blah, this was not my day. I put away my drumsticks and thought of what I should do.

Well, I do owe him for trying. I'm not a mean person. I'm just stubborn. Ha, I admit it! I climbed off the tree, and before Chad went inside his house, he noticed me.

I generously waved to him and he smiled. He ran to me through all the grass and crisp, winter leaves on the lawn. I just stood still, waiting for what would happen next.

"Hey Sonny." Chad greeted me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"So you're still mad about the Chloe thing?" He asked me.

With that, I scoffed and looked at him. "Kinda! Chad, you broke a promise, and that's one thing I cannot take!"

"I know I'm moving too fast for you, but just let me have another shot." Chad pleaded, again. First, class. Now, this.

"Yep. And you're also going to bring Chloe to this 'another shot' thing." I crossed my arms and put on a more serious tone of voice.

"No, no, no! I promise I won't!" Chad put his arms on my shoulders.

"And what if you break that promise?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I'll stay out of your way." Chad answered while giving a hint of disappointment in his words.

"Chad, I don't want you out of my way. I just don't want to be hurt again!" I yelled the last sentence.

"I'm not those Wisconsin guys who are always hurting you." Chad groaned and released my shoulders. "I'll do anything you want. Just let me have another chance. Please!"

I sighed. "It's going to take a lot more than dates and commands to get my trust back, Chad."

"Look, Sonny. Why are you so careful about me? Like, why do you care?" Chad just had to ask.

"Because when I first saw you, I thought you were nice. I just wanted a guy friend that was nice and friendly. Well, I already have two, Nico and Grady, but I very little see them after school." I sighed. "I'm sorry if I am too over dramatic about things, but that's just me. You have to accept it or forget it."

Chad looked at the sky and back at me. "Maybe I can prove to you that I am the nice guy you thought I was."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

* * *

**So how was it, huhh?  
Haha! As always, please review!  
I would really appreciate it, and I would very much also appreciate suggestions! 3 you all!**

**MY HAPPY ENDING (AVRIL LAVIGNE) SPOOF  
**A HAPPY FRIENDSHIP (Uhhh, sorry.)

A **Fan-Fiction Friendship** song, dedicated to everyone who has supported me and the anti-Chloe club! Well, there's no club, but oh well :)

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I wrote  
Was it something you said  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a story so bland  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things a friend should be  
And I thought you should be thanked

You were everything, everything that I needed  
We were friends till the end, till the end  
And we maintained it  
All of the memory so close to me just stays right there  
All this time, you were supportive  
Thanks for a happy friendship

**Haha, please review! And I couldn't have done it without you guys!**


	11. You Don't Know Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter of High School Angst! Please enjoy and review! Oh, and I won't be updating as much since school is starting.**

**Oh, and this is not my best chapter :(**

A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love reading them! A lot of them are so funny and enjoyable to read, hahahaha! You guys, you guys are just amazing :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC. And the song has bits of "Send It On" in it :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: You Don't Know Me**

**~Chad's POV**

"I'll figure out something, Sonny." I assured her. Sonny didn't seem to follow along, though. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't. We'll have to just give it a try, Chad." Sonny said.

"Sonny? I will make you happy, again. I promise this time."

"I hope you will, Chad." Sonny whispered with a lot of disbelief. After that, she smiled lightly for one last time and went to go back inside her house. I watched as she left, thinking what I was going to do to win her trust back and get her love.

**~Sonny's POV**

So here I am, walking through this cold brittle lawn back to my warm house. That was a pretty weird talk I had with Chad. It just left me thinking what would happen if he didn't keep his promise this time. Before I went inside, I turned to look at Chad. He was looking at me, and he had sad eyes on. Well, so did I. I looked away and rushed inside, and I closed the door.

Since my mom wasn't home, I ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and I opened my window. Hey, this is why my room smells good, and my AC wasn't on, so yeah! I grabbed my guitar, and thought about writing a new song.

_A word is a word  
Till' you mean what you say  
And love isn't love  
Till' you give it away  
I know my tears  
Have just shattered on you  
By then  
I see why I should believe_

_You were everything I thought I knew  
But this time it just flew_

(Chorus)

_Flutter away into a world of second chances  
__Flutter away somewhere without me now  
Because I know what you're going to do  
__I know what you're going to say  
I know everything about you  
But I just have to say  
You don't know me_

**~Chad's POV**

Because of that confessing conversation with Sonny, I went back inside feeling totally miserable. My dad and Chance were out buying groceries, so I was home alone. I went upstairs to my room. When I went to open my window, I heard beautiful singing. When I looked out my window, it was Sonny! I continued listening to the song.

_Because your words are just words  
Till' you mean what you say  
And your love isn't love  
Till' you give it away_

_Flutter away into a world of second chances  
__Flutter away somewhere without me now  
Because I know what you're going to do  
__I know what you're going to say  
I know everything about you  
But I just have to say  
You don't know me_

Then, it just ended. I don't know if it was like the full version or something.

Oh my god! I thought of a way to win Sonny's trust back!

**~Sonny's POV**

I haven't finished that song yet. You know, those lyrics just came to my head. It's about the whole Chad thing. I'm so obvious! Maybe that's why everyone is picking on me.

After that, I started doing homework for my classes. I had to do a diagram of Cnidarians for Mrs. Cohen, do a journal entry for Bitterman, and practice my drumming skills for Ms. Black.

What a great way to spend the night.

**~The next day…**

**-Tuesday, After Advanced Calculus (Sonny's POV)**

So I was going to my locker to get my drumsticks, but Chloe just showed up in my face with a check for $400. I rolled my eyes. "What now, DeWitt?"

"I'll tell you! The winner of the Spring Fling Dance Singer Show will win this check and perform live on stage during the dance. Also, they when a dance with Chad Dylan Cooper." Chloe said. I shrugged. "Well, technically they don't, but between you and me, that's a prize."

I sighed. "Chloe, I'm not entering. I-I just don't sing." I said the last sentence in a high-pitched voice.

Chloe shrugged and patted my shoulder. "Honey, that means I'm going to have Chad all to myself. I knew a big dweeb like you would understand."

"I'm not a dweeb." I defended myself.

"We all say things that aren't true, Son-eye." Chloe said in a self-absorbed way.

"Well, that is right! And I really don't think you should be calling other people such things!" I said to her face. Oh yeah, I been there.

"You're right. I should be saying it to you, and only you, fatty." Chloe hurt my feelings too far this time.

"I'm not fat! And you better not be insulting people with that kind of body shape. We have different bodies and we should all be happy and not care what anyone thinks, Chloe." I defended.

"My body shape is perfect." Chloe scoffed.

"No one's body is perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you say, Son-eye." Chloe twirled her hair around her finger.

"It's Sonny!" I corrected her. This was seriously annoying.

"Like I care…" Chloe said in a singsong voice while she walked off to god knows where. I just shuddered and kept going on with my business.

**-Band Class (Sonny's POV)**

"Ok, class!" Ms. Black called out. "Take a moment to rehearse some pieces with the people in your section for the remainder of class. Do it now!" She stepped off the podium and went to her office.

I started working on a piece by myself. When I turned around to see what time it was, I noticed Chad staring at me. I glared at him and turned back around to my sheet music. If you were wondering, the timpani drums are sitting next to the drum sets. Basically, I'm next to Chad. "Sonny, come on. Let's practice together."

"Why?" I asked teasingly and serious at the same time.

"Come on. Don't be like that." Chad smirked.

I groaned. "Fine. Let's work on Canon in C."

Then, Chad groaned. "Fine."

I scoffed. "Are you mocking me?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Yep." Chad smirked.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "That tears it. I'm working by myself. I've always been better by myself anyway."

"Oh yeah. Do you write better songs all by yourself, or do you need help sometimes?" Chad smirked again. I looked back to him to see his devilish smile forming. "I heard you sing last night."

I shrugged. "So?"

"You were good." Chad complimented.

I smiled a little. "Thanks." My smile faded quickly, afterwards. Did Chad really like my singing or was he lying. Wait a second! "Hey, how did you know I sang last night?" I snapped.

"Flutter away to a world of second chances, flutter somewhere without me now." Chad said.

I sighed. "Ok. Tell me how horrible of a singer I am."

Chad smile disappeared. "Sonny, you're voice is amazing. You're not bad at all."

I sighed in relief this time. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Chad winked.

Then, the bell rang. I packed up all my stuff and waited up for Chad. I don't know why, but I just wanted to talk to him. He was about the first one to get out of the room, beside from me of course.

Chad smiled when he saw me waiting for him. He took some CD out of his backpack and handed it to me. "I want you to listen to it tonight."

I nodded. "Ok."

**~Lunch Period (Sonny's POV)**

"A word is a word, till' you mean what you say, and love isn't love, till' you give it away." I sang a little for my friends. Hey, they requested!

Portlyn smiled and clapped her hands. "Wow, you're good!"

Nico chuckled. "You should totally enter the dance contest for singers!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Chloe told me about it this morning, and she thinks I'm not a winner, basically."

Tawni scoffed. "Bollocks to Chloe! Do what you want Sonny."

Grady nodded. "We'll totally support you."

I smiled and shifted my head. "Well if you insist, I'll-"

I was interrupted by, drumroll please, Chloe. And Chad? "Hey losers."

"Sonny. Blondie. Cloud. Rainy. Girl I don't know." Chad greeted us.

I waved a little and looked away. I continued to eat a taquito from Taquito Tuesday. Chloe shrugged and continued that big mouth of hers. "As you all know, I'm going to be Spring Fling queen."

Tawni gasped. "No, I should be the queen!"

"Whatever you say, bozo." Then, Chloe turned to me. "Son-eye, I'm going to have to ask you to not attend the Spring Fling."

I widened my eyes and leaped out of the chair. "What?!" Before I could say anything else, I finished eating my taquito. Chloe seemed disgusted by my eating habit, but who cares what Chloe thinks? "Oh, that's a good taquito." Ok, I have got to focus. "And you can't ban me from Spring Fling!"

Chloe shrugged. "Looks like I can. Apparently, you're going date-less, and since my daddy funds the school, I can do whatever I want. I can ban who I want. I can do anything!"

Chad just shook his head. "Chloe, seriously. Come back to reality."

Chloe scoffed. "Whatever, Chaddy! So Sonny, you will not be attending the Spring Fling."

I shrugged. "Big deal! What's there for me to lose?"

Chloe smirked. "Chad and I announce our first child." **(A/N: I had too much sugar, obviously)**

This set off Chad and me. "WHAT!?" I saw my friends trying to upchuck.

"I'm still a virgin!" Chad defended.

"Uh." That was all I had to say.

Chloe laughed. "I'm just kidding, you hob knockers. Anyways, you're not allowed at Spring Fling, and that's final."

I looked at Chloe, then to Chad. Then Chloe then Chad then Chloe then Chad. "Chad, do something!"

"Oh right." Chad said. I rolled my eyes. "Will you go to Spring Fling with me?"

Chloe gasped. "WHAT?!?!?!"

* * *

**Oooh, Chloe's gonna get it. Haha, so what you think?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
Oh, and here's another song for everyone who has FF friends! I dedicate it to you!**

**CRAZIER (TAYLOR SWIFT) SPOOF  
Friendlier  
**  
I've never gone with the flow  
Just so you know  
Let it take us where we can talk  
So we can work this out  
There's so much yeah  
I've never seen this before

I was trying to break free but I couldn't find a way  
But you came around and changed everything

You know who I really am  
Spin my brain around  
You make me friendlier  
Friendlier  
Feels like we're having fun  
Lost in the arcade  
You make me friendlier  
Friendlier  
Friendlier

Blah, not my best.  
_In the review, please tell me what_ **YOU** _think Chad has on the CD :)_


	12. Trevor Fights Chad

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's just school stuff, but hey! It's the weekend! Ok, so this chapter basically adds more drama and more of Chloe's stupidity. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewed in previous chapters! I totally appreciate it :)**

Boomshakalaka!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. I do own SuperMan, though :) No just kidding :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trevor Fights Chad**

**~Sonny's POV**

Did Chad just ask me out? Ok, I must be daydreaming. For once, JUST THIS ONCE, I agree with Chloe. "What?!"

Chloe scoffed. "Please, honey. Chad is permanently my date." She took his arm, but Chad backed away from Chloe's reach.

"No I'm not." Chad defended.

I sighed and looked at Chad. "Why would you ask me? You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You could have any girl." I said disappointingly.

"Because you're special." Chad answered. Aww, that was just so nice and cute! Hey, just like Chance!

I blushed a little and did my nervous voice. "Oh Chad, stop." I said flirtingly. Chad smiled. He obviously thought it was cute. Eeep!

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! Chad will take me."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't promise, but I do promise." Chloe grimaced.

I groaned. "Look, Chad asked me."

"I don't care. Chad is mine, Son-eye." Chloe is so annoying!

I shook my head with a hint of sorrowful emotion and looked at my feet, and back up to Chad. He received my emotional being and he turned to Chloe. "For the last time-"

Chloe smirked and put a finger on his lips. "Don't talk. Just kiss me." Chloe said in a way she thinks is 'sexy.'

Oh god, I feel lunch coming back up my throat.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm going with Chad!" I yelled.

"Winner of Spring Fling Singing goes with Chad." Chloe remarked. Her hands were tight on Chad's jacket.

"Wha- I'm not using Chad as a trophy! He's a person!" I defended for Chad.

Chad shrugged nervously like he was about to faint if he gets asked one more question. "I don't have a date, so why not!"

Well, that seemed reasonable. "Ok. I'll go." I 'generously' offered. Then, I looked Chloe straight in the eye. "Simple. As. That."

Chloe gasped like the little skank she is. "Fine, but when I beat you on stage at Spring Fling, you're out in a heartbeat!"

I scoffed. "What do you mean out?"

Chloe laughed like a weasel. Chad and I just looked at her weird, and my friends were ignoring her, but truly, it's hard to ignore. When she controlled her very questionable laughter, she became serious. "You're out of my hallways, you're out of my school, you're out of my love's sight, and you're out of MY **LA-IFE**!" Chloe yelled causing several eye rolls from everyone.

Then, Chloe huffed and stampeded her way out of the cafeteria. Chad and I turned back to each other and 'wowed.'

I turned to look at my friends, and they were all stuck by confusion. Especially Portlyn and Tawni.

**-Chloe's POV**

I rushed back to my girls. I huffed and stormed my $700 red heels to the corner of the cafeteria. "Tracy, Cherie! Son-eye is the biggest god-damn, bitch I have EVER EVER MET!" I yelled in a, well, big way.

Tracy sighed. "Oh, sweetie. You're too good for Sonny or anyone else in this school. Besides us and Chad of course." She gave me one of those wet cloths you get at store from the baby department or whatever.

I rolled my eyes, snatched the wettish cloth from Tracy's hand, and I wiped off my perfect, make-up flooded face,

Cherie shrugged, or whatever they call rising your shoulders. "So what are you going to do?"

I laughed deviously for a little, and I reached in my purse. I took out a CD that Chad had for Sonny. "I'm going to do a little trade." I said evilly.

Tracy nodded her head. "Oh." Then, she sounded confused. "I don't get it."

"You see, I recorded Chad saying I suck at music, so I recorded him saying Son-eye or whatever her real name is, and I substituted my name with hers! The computer science team did this for me. I forced them." I flipped my hair. I think everyone groaning and rolling their eyes at me when I flip my gorgeous hair is a sign that everyone loves my hair flipping!

----------------------------

**~Locker Break Before The End Of School Day **(Sonny's POV)

"No, whales are mammals." I said to Tawni as I was walking down the hallway with her.

"Oh. But why do they swim in the ocean?" Tawni asked me. Oy.

"They breathe oxygen through the air, give birth to their young live, feed breast milk, and they're endothermic. They are true mammals. It doesn't matter if their habitat is the ocean." I corrected as I dialed my locker combo.

"Then what's breast milk?" Tawni asked me again.

I opened my locker and looked at her weird. "Let's talk about that subject another day."

I put in my gym shoes and my textbooks. Oh yeah! Chad gave me a disc today! I better take it! Hmm, the case is a different color. Oh well. When I closed my locker, Tawni was blowing on her nails.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked while blowing on her nails.

I shifted my head. "Yes, Tawni?"

"Lend me six bucks?" Tawni asked with a terrifying smile and a very eager face.

I looked around the hallway, and back at Tawni. "No!"

----------------------

**~Sonny's Home with Sonny and Chad! **(Sonny's POV)

Chad and me were sitting on the comfortable couch that my mom and I bought in Wisconsin. We were eating some popcorn and drinking my homemade lemonade. Also, we were watching some TV. No particular channel, though.

"So Chad, where's Chance?" I started a conversation.

"He's in orchestra practice." Chad answered stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Really?" I was amazed. "What does he play?"

Chad gulped down his popcorn and smirked. "The all-mighty viola." He replied smoothly.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I said smiling and nibbling on popcorn. Then, I noticed the CD without the case laying on the coffee table. "Hey, I haven't played your CD yet. Let me pop this is the stereo." I leapt off my seat and did what I had to do with the CD.

Chad smirked from behind me. "You'll thank me for it." I wonder what that meant. Once the CD was in, I pressed play, obviously.

Sonny, you can't sing, and you shouldn't have any part in music at all. Not even chorus or band. It's as simple as that, Chloe, but even you can't understand.

I sighed. "Wow, even the basics, Chloe can't do." I shook my head and put the remote on the fireplace. "Why can't that skank just leave me be? She irks me so much." I said while I sat back down on the sofa.

Chad wrapped his arm around me. "She just likes me so much that she wants me to herself. I'm sorry."

I groaned. "Another apology, huh?" I looked down at my socks and shook my head.

"Yep. But hey. I could care less about Chloe." Chad said to 'cheer' me up.

I sighed and put on a fake smile. "I would care less about her if she stops popping up everywhere I go."

Before Chad could say anything, someone rang the doorbell. I shrugged and ran to the door. Chad followed behind. When I opened the door, it was some guy with weird, messy brown hair and he was rather preppy. "Hello."

Chad growled. "It's you, Trevor."

That 'Trevor' guy had his eyes on me. "Chad Dylan Cooper. I hear you're hanging out with the new girl. I also hear she is incredibly hot." That's when he stepped closer to me. I clenched on to Chad, wrapping my arms around him for protection from that creep.

"Trevor, something. I hear you did my ex. If you're to rub it in, I don't care." Chad said to him.

Trevor scoffed. "I'm not here for boasting, Chadford. I'm here to take this one Allison Munroe." When I heard that, I buried myself into Chad. He shielded me with his arms.

"No, you can't. Sonny isn't a thing. She's a person." Chad defended for me. Aw, I felt myself blush.

"Well, Sonny is one sexy person." Trevor said. Ew, the nerves of some people.

"Sonny isn't up for sale. Leave her alone." Chad defended for me, again. I just want to kiss him and ride off with him into the sunset! Ok, these Greek Mythology stories are getting to my head.

"I think she is, and I would like to buy her. As my girlfriend." Trevor demanded. Ew.

_Chad_, **aggravated**, let go of me and tackled Trevor! He started punching him menacingly. Trevor fought back with a jab, and he quickly got out of Chad's reach, but he wasn't willing to give up yet. Chad recovered quickly and-

**RESTRICTED :) You'll thank me later, teehee!**

**-----------------**

After the fight, Trevor ran away squeamishly. Right now, I was treating his cuts and bruises. He had so many cuts on his face and a bleeding lip. There were no marks on the rest of his body, though, so I'm pretty sure he'll be ok.

"Ok, that's the last of it." I said putting a bandage on his forehead.

Chad sighed. "Thanks. And just so you know, Trevor is the school player, not me. If you need protection, you know where I am."

I nodded and grinned. "That sounds great."

We both chuckled, and for some odd reason, Chad looked into my eyes and leaned in a little. Or a lot. I don't know why, but I think my brain encouraged me to lean in, too. So I did. Our faces were just _millimeters_ away, and-

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

* * *

_Lol, sorry to leave you guys just hanging there :)  
It's just so fun to leave a chapter as a cliff-hanger, hehehehe!  
Thanks for reading, and please review! You. Rock. My. Socks._

**The BUN Song :)**

**B is for besties who help improve all your writing**

**U is for you and me**

**N is for any Sonny line and Chad line at all**

That will hopefully get rid of skanky Chloe!

Lol, sorry! I was just watching Spongebob and eating a honey bun :)


	13. A Girls' Battle

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long update. I just have no time to do ANYTHING anymore! I mean, I love school but sometimes, I just need some me time and some writing time, you know?? Anyways, here's chapter 13, one of the most action-packed chapters in the HISTORY of "High School Angst." I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not not not not not own SWAC or Demi Lovato's song, "Two Worlds Collide." :P of course.  
**I have Channy one-shots in my diary.......I own those, i guess.....**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Girls' Battle**

**-Sonny's POV**

I was about to meet the lips of Chad Dylan Cooper, the star football player. I haven't yet, but I could feel the sparks.

That was when someone knocked on my door. Why the person knocking on my door? Why I ask?

Sighing, I pulled away and got up to answer the door. Chad rolled his eyes, disappointed about something and disappointed about the fight, and followed behind me. When I opened the door, Trevor was there. I gasped and clutched on to Chad's arm. Chad groaned and gave Trevor the serious eye. "You better not hurt her."

Trevor sighed and shook his head. It seems as if he was sad about something. "No man! I'm sorry! I'm sorry to you too, Sonny!" He gave the two of us bear hugs. I patted his back, and Chad seemed a little surprised…or a lot.

We all pulled away at the same time. I sighed and felt the urge to ask something to Trevor. "What was all that about then? I mean, the fight was just, so intense!"

Trevor shrugged. "It might have something to do with Devon."

"Devon." Chad grimaced.

"What Dev-, oh. That Devon." I said to both.

"Yes, that Devon. And let me tell you a little something about that twisted, plot-scheming bitch." Trevor started off. "He's actually this football-playing bitch's half-brother." He said pointing to Chad.

Chad scoffed. "I ain't no bitch."

"That's what you think, bitch." Trevor said patting his tummy. I smiled a little. It was cute! Yet disturbing, you know.

Chad sighed. "Just go on."

"Ok, so Devon got all raged up because he got stuck with his mom. Chad got their dad. Their mom is a drunk bitter who is arrested on a regular basis. When he found out Chad was going out with Chloe, man, get your gun! That bastard was probably the scariest piece of crap you'll ever meet on school grounds." Trevor explained.

"Uh….didn't Devon do something at that party?" Oh great, why did I have to say that?

Chad and Trevor nodded. "He had sex with Chloe." Chad told me. "I'm glad, too. It's one of the many reasons I would never ever fall for her again, and another reason why I'm still a virgin."

"But you said something about Penelope and the night you-" I was cut off by Chad.

"That? I was making out with her in the hot tub. Nothing more, Sonny. Nothing more." Chad reassured me with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief of relief.

I turned back to Trevor. "Well that was some fight. You two douches scared me!"

Trevor smiled at the ceiling. "We are douches, aren't we? That was some crazy fight…"

_-Flashback-  
_**FIGHTING SCENE FROM CHAPTER 12 ON MY PROFILE COMING SOON!**

"Just like the good old days." Chad smirked at the ceiling, too.

I just looked between the two and rolled my eyes. "Hello, earth to Chad and Trevor? Chad and Trevor stopped dazing and returned their attention to me. They both apologized, and being a "Sonny" person, I forgave them.

Trevor laid his eyes on me again, but this time it wasn't as creepy. "Sonny, you're mighty fine for a band geek and nerd."

I gasped. "Trevor! I am proud to be a band geek and nerd!" I defended myself playfully.

Chad joined. "And don't take my lady, buckpants." Aww, my lady. Wait, did he really mean that? Probably not. It was kind of like a princess and prince story.

Trevor gasped. "Who you callin' buckpants, you football playing liar?"

Chad gasped also. Oh boy. "I ain't no liar!"

"Yes, you a liar!" Trevor exclaimed.

"No, I ain't a liar!"

"Yes, you are the most dishonest freak there is!"

"I ain't no lying freak!"

"You a liar!"

I rolled my eyes through all the frustration and confusion. Trust me, after 3 minutes this gets annoying.

**~After the Awkward Fight**

"God, thank you guys for finally stopping with the ridiculous fight!" I exclaimed.

"It's our best friend thing." Trevor said pulling Chad into a man hug.

I nodded. "I see." I took out a karaoke microphone. "Do you guys want to sing?" I asked with an eager smile on my face.

Chad nodded. "Sure, we would love to hear YOU sing!"

Trevor agreed. "Yeah! Sonny, you have that perky side of you."

I sighed. "Well, if you insist." I said while I was hooking up the machine. Like the crazy guys they are, they jumped on the couch and starting pigging out on the food. I looked from behind and thanked god for being at least 5 feet away from them.

Once it was hooked in, I obviously flipped it on, and this whole list of songs just popped on the screen. There were Disney songs, Titanic songs, you name it!

"Sing, sing, sing!" Chad and Trevor chanted through all the food.

I hushed them and chose "Two Worlds Collide" by some chick named Demi Lovato. I loved this song, though! And I love how an orchestra plays in the song!

_-Song Begins_

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da_

_She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide_

When the song ended, I turned around to see Chad and Trevor having their jaws right open. "Did you guys like it?" In response, they nodded, and speechless! Yay! "Should I sing this for Spring Fling?" The guys nodded again. "Yay! Confirmed song for Spring Fling sing-off!"

**~Chloe's POV (HENCE, CHLOE'S POINT OF VIEW!)**

I scowled and growled when I heard Son-eye's voice. Erg!

But no problem. I recorded it all through the open window.

That song shall be mine!

Uh oh. I-I feel something coming up my throat.

I ran to my car, grabbed some random thing, and threw up in there. Ew, gross! Why did I throw up? It's not like I was pregnant or anything. I mean the last time I had sex was what? Less than a week ago! It's been a long time!

Hey, I threw up in a shoebox! Ew!!

Oh no, I heard some footsteps behind me while I was puking. I turned around and saw Sonny, Trevor, and Chad. In Sonny's hand was a stick of gum, I think. "Puked much, Chloe?" Sonny asked me.

I snatched the gum out of her hand and started chewing on it. "Whatever." I saw Trevor and Chad. I shoved Sonny to the side. She fell flat on her butt, but who cares? "Trevor, I had an awesome time last week before my party. And Chad, are you here to take me back?" I took his chest.

Chad shrugged my body off him. "No!"

Trevor shrugged. "The same night you had sex with Devon?"

I nodded. "Yes. And the same night I was trying to have sex with Chad."

Chad seemed disgusted. I think he was actually fascinated. "Never!"

Ok, my blood was starting to boil. "I would've if it wasn't for this slut!" I pointed to Son-eye. She gasped, but nothing she does that has nothing to do with Chad interests me. "You would be mine if the president of the whore house, Son-eye, wasn't all up in your attention. I would be number one. Yes. You heard me. My body is open to you Chad, especially my lower area." I circled my finger on Chad's chest.

"Oh god, I'm going to puke." I heard Chad mumble. "And leave Sonny alone! Why can't you give her a break? She's an amazing person. Unlike you, Chloe."

I slapped his arm and laughed. "Yeah right!"

"Leave Chad and Sonny alone." Trevor said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared."

Son-eye got up from the ground and shoved me. "What's your problem?"

I scoffed. "My problem? My problem was that you were Miss Pretty in first grade! My problem is that you won 32 awards all throughout elementary school! My problem is that you moved here from Wisconsin! My problem is that you and Chad are practically linked!"

"Oh my god." Son-eye said. I rolled my eyes. "You're Chastity from elementary school! How come your name-"

"I got it legally changed! DO the math! Oh wait, you can't." I dissed her. "I was in Green Bay, Wisconsin, but my parents moved her to make money, and look how successful my family is! I will never go back to Polk Elementary."

"It was elementary school! Get over it!" Son-eye yelled.

"I will never get over it." I said while pushing her.

"Don't push me!" Son-eye said pushing back.

"Don't tell me what to do, Son-eye!" I pulled her hair.

"It's Sonny!" She yelled shoving me away.

"Like I care!" I yelled back. Trevor got a hold of me, and Chad took Son-eye. Lucky.

"Stop fighting!" The two foolish yet attractive boys yelled in unison.

**~Sonny's POV**

I was in Chad's reach. That was some insane fight. And I can't believe Chloe was in **MY FIRST GRADE CLASS! **Of course she changed her name! How could I be so stupid?

Chloe scoffed. "Only if Son-eye admits she stole everything from me?"

I defended myself. "I didn't mean to!" I yelled in an apologetic way. Chloe wanted to charge, but Trevor wouldn't let that happen. I stepped back into Chad's chest for some more protection and warmth.

"Likely story." Chloe responded. She elbowed Trevor in the gut with so much force. I gasped when she stepped closer to me. Chad was still protecting me, but I didn't think it would work. "Get the hell out of my town." Chloe growled. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I looked down at the ground and back at Chloe, but this time, I had more fear. Way more.

Chloe shook her big head and punched me right in the face. It hurt like crap. I shook my head and punched her back. Whoa, I never felt so powerful!

We were both bloody in the face. "_You're a slut_." Chloe said.

I shrugged. "No I'm not." Chloe attempted to kick me in the face, but I ducked. "You are."

Chloe punched me again, but this time, harder. I growled, took her shoulders, and pushed her to the ground. Chloe quickly recovered and took my legs. She tripped me and I fell face flat on the grass.

Chad picked me up bridal-style to stop the fight and Trevor had more to deal with. He had to hold Chloe in between his arms and take her waist. She was out of control. "You're gonna get it, Son-eye!" Chloe shouted with a high-pitched voice. Dang, she could be in an opera! "Listen, I hate children, I hate animals, I hate non-fashionable clothes, and I HATE YOU!"

I shook my head. "Chad, can you please put me down?" He nodded and slowly let me go. "Thanks, Chad. What else do you have to say, 1st grade drawing buddy?" I crossed my arms.

"You're stupid, you're ugly, you're fat, you're dumb, you don't deserve everything you have, and you don't deserve to live." Chloe said.

That hurt deep, and I wished I didn't hear her say that. "Shut up, Chloe. Right now." Trevor yelled.

"Yeah, shut your fat-ass mouth right this second." Chad yelled.

"No!" Chloe yelled. Then, she turned her big head around to me again. "Get out this town. No one wants you here." That's when I broke into tears. Chad shook his head at Chloe angrily and Trevor looked rather distraught. "Aw, is the big baby crying?" She asked me like I was still 5.

"Who cares what you say Chloe!" Chad yelled. He then turned his attention to me and took my arms. "Sonny-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed out of that scene. Thank goodness I was wearing sneakers, pants, and I was on the Wisconsin track team. I-I just had to get out of there. I was crying my eyes out. My feelings were seriously hurt, and it was just like Wisconsin.

You know, I could hear my name being called by Chad and Trevor, and I could hear the annoying laugh of Chloe, but I tried to block that out of my mind.

**~Later**

I ran into the forest where Chad told me the story. That's where I cried alone in peace. The only thing surrounding me was the quiet part of the world, and just the gift of being alone where no one can hurt me.

I stayed here for the next 30 minutes, crying with dried blood on my cheek.

* * *

**Sorry, but this is real life high school. Drama, love, school, more drama, more love, and such nonsense!**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading. I wrote an original song for you guys, and here is the beginning and chorus :)**

It's called "Becoming One" ...... A Change4Good original!

Which way do I go?  
Do I  
Follow this empty road

Finding you is a new risk to take  
And my heart is telling me where you are  
I need you in my mind  
I know you're nice and you're kind

You're that kind of person who will be with me  
Through all the tough times  
And clearly see....

**[Chorus]  
**If we fall and collide  
I know you'll be there by my side  
If we shatter and get lost in the wind  
I know you'll find me and we'll be together again  
Sometimes, that long lost path is right in front of you  
And I know, you are too  
This is why you make me stronger inside  
I'm not alone  
And neither are you  
Together, we can become one

**So yeah! This was for you guys!**

**Also, I am also considering this to be the song Sonny sings when Chloe steals her original song for Spring Fling, as seen in the above chapter :)**

**Please review :DD**


	14. Pouring

Ok, everyone. Here is the moment you've been waiting for!  
I'm sorry, no Chloe action in this chapter! There will be a lot in the next one, and I am introducing _Zora, Selena Gomez, and Devon DeVane_ in the next chapter!

And there will be so much Chloe action in the next chapter, I promise. This is where Chloe will FINALLY get off her NUTS! And guess what? You know how she's been vomiting a lot in the last chapter? Guess **_WHY_** she's puking in the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, but I do own this story....hehe!

**Oh, and please go into my profile and check out my "HIGH SCHOOL ANGST" banner!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pouring**

**~Chad's POV**

I was aggravated. Stupid Chloe just made the love of my LIFE cry! If I could do such horrible things to that slut, I would. No kidding!

Now, my poor Sonny wasn't so "sonny" anymore, and she was gone out of sight.

"What the hell!" I yelled in Chloe's retarded face. I shook my head to show her how much she would regret that later. Sonny is much stronger inside than outside, and she'll take on this bitch any day! "What the hell is going on with you? You treated her like BULLSHIT!"

Chloe wiped her hands together and shrugged. "You know how much she deserved that, Chad."

Trevor grimaced. "Chloe, you no good-"

Chloe cut off Trevor. "Zip it." We both rolled our eyes. "I don't care what either one of you say! All I care is that Chad is now mine." She smirked in that disgusting way again.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Sonny. Trevor, control this 10th grade brat and if she escapes in any way, I swear to God I will leave this town." I said running off to find her.

**~Sonny's POV**

Here I am, still crying my eyes out. I could smell the blood on my cheek drying, and it only made this experience here in LA worse. I-I wish I could just move somewhere where everything is spectacular like the countryside in Georgia! I want to go back to calmness, but apparently, my 1st grade peer won't let that happen.

I sniffled up a little bit and played with my feet in the water. I took off my sneakers, of course! I would never show such disrespect to this area!

What I mean is that…I…I don't want to make any trouble with Chad's deceased mother. I sighed and looked at the sky. They were forming pretty large clouds, and all of them were gray.

First clue? Rain. Or maybe something more going to happen. I don't know.

Aww, gosh! A cute little bunny skipped to me, and it had the most innocent eyes. You know, I don't care if it had rabies! The environment and its animals are important and need socialization and care.

I picked up the cute bunny and rested…um…her in my arms. "Hey little fuzzy wuzzy." I cooed. "What happened with you today?" Of course, I can't understand bunny whisker language. "Oh. Right. Well little fella, this is what happened to me today. It's dreadful, and I'm sorry I'm dumping this on you, but that's how distressed I am. Ok, so-"

**-Chad's POV**

Ok, knowing Sonny, she would go anywhere quiet and peaceful. Obviously, it's not up in our 'Confession Tree' because she ran down the street. The last place would be the pond in the forest.

I was walking through the empty, dark forest. None of the animals were anywhere, even the cute bunny that circles around me every time I bring a chick. No, really. Either that bunny is a guy or…you know.

Oh god, I heard Sonny's voice nearby! She, she was talking in a very sweet tone. I ran this time, and I was being extra careful not tumble over anything and get my outfit ruined.

When I was near the little wall of trees that surrounded the pond, I stopped because I heard Sonny's voice. Was, was she telling a story? I listened in on it.

"That's why I try not to get too involved, but it's automatic because of Chloe. I would like Chad to hang out with me more, and sometimes I dream of kissing him, but you and I know that I will never do that." I peeked in to see whom she was talking to. What? A bunny? Really Sonny. Really?

You know, I dream of kissing her, too. I never felt this way about any girl before. Maybe I should give it a try.

I walked in the forest, and the crisping of leaves under my feet made Sonny automatically notice me. She frowned and turned back to the bunny she was holding.

"Hey Sonny." I started to say. She faced me and smiled. Then, she turned back to pet the bunny. "Do you mind talking to me?"

"Yes. I do." Sonny let the little bunny off her arms and turned to face me. She had some furious eyes on. "How could you let Chloe get to me like that?"

I sighed and shook my head. I looked at my feet wondering when Sonny will be strong enough to conquer Chloe.

"Chad?" I could sense sadness in Sonny's shattering voice.

That's when I cracked. All this drama was too fast paced. "Sonny, you're a smart and strong girl. I know you could handle it on your own."

"You know how fragile I am right now." Her voice was cracking and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I cupped her cheek and wiped off her teardrop with my thumb. "It's ok. We're all alone now and no one can hurt us." Sonny faintly nodded her head and turned away. I took her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. I don't know why, but you would understand, right? Her tears soaked through my shirt. She was crying pretty hard, but it's ok.

"I-I miss my dad, Chad." She cried out, sobbing between every word. I put my hand on her hair and comforted her. "He would help me through, through EVERYTHING!" She cried out again, but this time, with more emotion. "I can't go to my mom since she works all the time. I-I just need some, someone to help me, Chad." Sonny whimpered.

I held her tighter. "You have me." Sonny pulled away and so did I.

She looked at me with warm, teary chocolate eyes. "If I had you, you wouldn't be afraid to be seen with me and keep promises." I sighed. "Chad, you haven't done any of that. How can I trust you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, how can I?" I asked walking closer to her.

Sonny was about to say something, but she heard thunder. She looked at the sky, and then back at me. "We'll see Chad."

I smirked and walked closer to her. "Sonny, I wanna try something." She just kept looking into my eyes. "Just close your eyes." I put my hand on her arm and gazed into her amazing eyes. That's when I leaned in. I heard more thunder every centimeter I got closer to her.

Our lips met. It was our first kiss and it was soft and passionate. Then, the rain came pouring down. It drenched both of us, and we loved that. We broke apart, and Sonny's frown turned into a light smile.

I looked into the sky. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

_Ooooooh! Chad and Sonny kiss for the first time! :D_

_So, thanks for reading, and I am working on this idea of an "Interactive" Yearbook for Condor High!_

**Oh, and please check out the banner on my profile!**

WE ROCK (CAMP ROCK) SPOOF  
**WE TALK**

_Come as you are  
You're a one of us  
There's an open door infront of you  
And you know it  
You can smell the feet  
Running through your brain  
Hearts racing fast  
You're jumping and screaming_

**All that you need is the friend to take you to some other place where you KNOW you belong**

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding some real friends  
And dancing all night long  
Cuz' we talk  
We talk to each other, yeah!  
Nothing in this world can bring us down  
We talk, we walk, yeah!_

**Blah.  
Remember, thanks for reviewing and PLEASE chack out my banner on my profile :)  
Please leave a comment on it!**


	15. Our Town

**A/N:** Ok, before I could say anything, I would _LOVE_ to give a _BIG_ dedication to **LoverStar1026!** She created the new and improved banner for this FanFiction story! It totally describes the story, and it's perfect! Please check it out on my profile, and check out her stories :D Also, she's making the new banner for my future FF story, coming soon! **Big thank you!**

**CHANNY DAY?!?!**

Join **TrinityFlower of Memories **to change Channy Day from August 31st to day Sonny and Chad FINALLY get together! Who knows when. It'll be probably in the winter time, but it'll be worth it when we get the _OFFICIAL_ Channy day date! Whoo! Go Channy!

**Disclaimer: You know the routine.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Our Town**

~Sonny's POV

**-Friday After Band Class with Sonny **

Wow. Band class was amazing today. Ms. Black gave us this piece called 'Moonlight Tango,' and it was truly amazing. Being an experienced drummer, I played the whole thing in a snap, and I think Chad noticed me! Ahh!

Right now, I was packing up all my stuff while everyone was headed for their next class. Chad and everyone else in band were already out there, so I'm like the only one here right now.

Before I headed out, Ms. Black called me. "Sonny? May I talk to you darling?"

I nodded my head. "Sure." I walked over to her. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, no sweetheart. As you know, Spring Fling is in a few days, and I hear you are singing." Ms. Black said. I smiled and nodded my head. "I want you to meet Selena. She's also singing." A girl with blackish hair and trendy clothes came out of the room. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Sonny!" I said holding out my hand.

"Selena." She said taking my hand and shaking it.

I smiled nervously. Competition gets the best of me.

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies talking." Ms. Black said leaving the room.

When she left the room, my pep went up north for the winter! "Oh my gosh, Selena! I am so excited to compete with you for the Musician VIP thing!"

Selena blew on her nails. "Yeah whatever."

I was confused at that point. "Wait, what?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Musician VIP is always the title for me and my co-singer. No one else should take it except for me and my best friend, Chloe."

I shook my head. "Musician VIP is a fun competition for the Spring Fling."

"Yeah, and the winner gets a lot of money!" Selena snapped at me. "Do the math." She snatched her backpack from a chair and stormed out of the room.

I shrugged it off. Who cares about winning? I don't need it, but it would be nice to donate the prize money to charity.

The bell's going to ring in 3 minutes! Sheesh, I better hurry.

**--After School!**

I was at home right now. Funny thing happened today! I saw Selena and Chloe in a pink convertible while I was riding my bike home, and they didn't notice me! That's when I threw wet toilet paper on them. Yeah, don't ask why I had that with me. Anyways, they screamed so high-pitched it would break glass! Ironic, they were in a car with glass windows. Anyways, the toilet paper was soaked with water! What girls!

I hope they didn't find out it was me who did that. Worse. What if they found out they got water in their hair because me?

Oh well. They wouldn't. They're too dumb to!

So back in my room, I was writing a song for Spring Fling to beat those two brats: Selena and Chloe. Ugh, they sicken me, and I just met one of them a few hours ago!

I started strumming some chords to get a few lyrics and beats in my head. Of course, I incorporated a few messages about my experience here in Los Angeles. I hope I win the heart of others with this song! Hmm, that sounds weird.

Just when I was about to get into my groove, someone knocked on my door. Groaning, I lazily got up and went to the door.

Oh, just my luck. When I opened my door, I saw Selena and Chloe in snotty girl poses. I gave them a 'What Do You Want' face, and they took my arms and dragged me outside. "Hey, what the heck was that!" I yelled, or asked.

Chloe scoffed. "We're here to fuss at you."

Selena nodded her head. "Munroe, we're here to talk to you about this, singing thing."

I shrugged. "And?"

"Just shut up and listen!" Chloe yelled in my face. I cocked my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

Selena sighed and slapped my arm. She slapped it really hard. "Listen up. You will lose, and we will win. We're singing a fabulous song called 'Pretty in Pink.' Sounds great, Munroe?"

I shook my head and scoffed. "No! In fact, I think it's stupid!"

Chloe stomped her foot on the ground and slapped me across the face. "Son-eye, YOU will lose and WE will win. Why can't you do the math? Oh, I know why. You're as dumb as a post." Chloe and Selena snickered.

I shook my head and pushed Chloe.

Chloe glared at me and screamed. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Selena calmed Chloe down the clique way.

Ok, I cannot take this anymore. "GET OFF MY PORCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I yelled in Chloe and Selena's faces. They gasped, and I glared them death.

They flipped their hair, and they pranced off to their stupid convertible. Before they left my driveway, they gave me the middle finger. I rolled my eyes, of course.

When they exited the neighborhood, I went back inside my house and into my room. I strummed a little and thought of the perfect to sing. Ahh! I wrote the lyrics in my journal and when I finished, I hugged it. "Becoming One." I sighed.

**~8:18PM**

I felt my stomach grumble. Since my momma wasn't home, I fixed myself some Friday night dinner! I whipped up mashed potatoes and roast chicken! Just when the chicken was done in the oven, I felt something was missing. Of course!

I took out my cell phone and called Chad's house phone. They picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, this is the Chad-ster."

"Chad!"

"Oh, hey Son-shine!"

"Hey, Chad, how are my two favorite boys?"

"Who?"

"You and Chance, silly!"

"Oh, ha. We're fine. Just hungry. Dad isn't home for some reason."

"Come over. I have a whole chicken, and I don't think I could dare finish the whole thing myself."

"Me and Chance? Sounds great. I'll be right over." Chad hung up after that.

I smiled and set the table for two more guests. This is going to be an awesome Friday night dinner!

In a second, there was knock on my door. When I opened, I saw Chad and Chance with warm smiles. Chance instantly hugged me, and I rubbed his back. "Hey kid!"

"Hi, Sonny." He replied in that cute voice he has. We pulled away from the hug, and I looked at Chad. He had his hands in his pockets, and he smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him a quick peck. "Ew, Sonny and big brother are giving each other the cooties!"

"They're not cooties, Chance. It's just what we do." Chad said smirking and holding my waist.

"It's still weird!" Chance pouted. I let go from Chad and I kneeled down to about Chance's height.

"Listen, sweetie. We're teenagers. It's called love. You're a child. It's called cooties. Now come on, let's eat!" I said to him. Chance smiled again and raced to the table. Chad and me followed behind him.

Once the guys sat down, I started carving the chicken. "Which one of you guys want the drumstick?"

Chance raised his hand. I happily gave it to him. When he took a bite, he smiled bigger than the moon's diameter. "Yummy! Lemon pepper! It's a great compliment to the tasty potatoes and gravy!"

"Aww." I said while I carved the white meat. Then, I laid the slices of chicken on my plate.

Since I knew Chad liked the chicken wings, I spared him those. I chopped all the wings and dumped them on his plate. Chad smirked. "You know me so well."

I smiled in return. All 3 of us started munching down on our grub until someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me." I said wiping my mouth on a napkin.

When I answered the door, a snobby and irritating sight went into my brain. It was Chloe and Selena. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. We just came here to annoy you."

"Just seeing you annoys the crap out of me." I coldly replied.

"Oh, not the best thing to say to the new Musician VIPs." Selena said tilting her head.

I scoffed. "I bet I'll win with my song."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Really? Our song is an anthem. 'Pretty in Pink' is a song for true fashion and popularity gurus everywhere!"

Selena and Chloe chuckles and did a sizzle thing with their fingers.

"What's going on here?" Selena said pushing me aside to get in.

"Hey, who said you could come inside?" I yelled.

Chloe went in, too. "Oh, honey." She put a hand on my shoulder. "We're pretty and popular. We're granted automatic entrance." I shrugged her hand off my shoulder.

"Chloe. Selena." Chad said.

"Chad!" Chloe yelled. She ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

I rolled my eyes. "This is one strange night."

Chance got up from his chair and hugged Selena. "Sonny, I'm scared."

"Ew! Get this dumb kid off me!" Selena shoved Chance off from her.

"Hey, don't talk to Chance like that!" I yelled in Selena's face. I pulled Chance into a tight hug. I could tell he was crying. I calmed him down and let his tears soak through my clothes.

Chloe pulled away from Chad. "Don't talk to Selena like that!" Chloe screamed.

I was still hugging Chance. "She made this sweet, deserving child cry!"

"Whatever, major loser!" Selena scoffed.

I pulled away from Chance, and he ran to hug Chad for protection.

"You're the major loser." I said shoving Selena.

"Don't you call me that, you whore." Selena said shoving me back.

"We have rights in this country, and I know I'm going to be more successful than you later on in life, because I don't hurt people for my own good."

I turned around to Chloe. "And you. Just because I beat you in all of those things in elementary school doesn't mean you could treat me this way. The reason I won is because I actually did all the work myself, unlike you. You cheated and you forced others to do the work for you." I could hear my voice crack.

Chloe crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. "Others didn't know, and that's why I'm the winner. I win the popularity, money, friends, and Chad."

"No, you didn't win anything." Chad said. Everyone turned around to face him. He was standing up and looked pretty confident.

Selena scoffed. "What are you talking about? Chloe wins everything."

Chad shook his head. "No. She doesn't. You're a spoiled, retarded brat who gets everything she wants. She's a big bitch to everyone. Chloe doesn't deserve anything."

After that, Chloe screamed so high-pitched that I almost died. Well, not really.

"What the heck?" I yelled. "Don't you know better than that? Oh wait, you don't." I said.

Chloe stomped her foot on the floor. "I deserve everything!" She screamed. With that, she stomped her way over to Chad and started making out with him. I felt darkness creep over me with that sight. Selena smirked, and Chance pouted.

Chad pushed her off of him. "No more!"

I felt myself boiling with anger. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Just like earlier today, Chloe and Selena flipped their hair and left. I rolled my eyes and tangled into a group hug with Chad and Chance. "Oh my gosh, I'm so lucky I have you guys."

"We're lucky to have you, best friend." Chance said.

We all pulled away, and I looked at Chance. "I'm your best friend?" Chance nodded. "Aww, why?"

Chance shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any good friends at school. They think I'm a nerd because I get good grades and I play the viola."

I smiled. "Don't are about what other people think. Just be yourself." I said to Chance. He smiled and nodded.

Chad and I looked at each other. "Crazy night, huh, Chad?"

He nodded. "It was a crazy and food-less night."

"Oh. Right, let's eat!" I said. Then, all three of us continued eating our delicious, Chloe and Selena-free dinner.

* * *

**Ok then. A little weird for it to be considered a chapter, but OK!**

Remember to check out the **new and improved banner** on my profile by** LOVERSTAR1026!!** And also be sure to join** TrinityFlower Of Memories' Channy Day Protest :D**

Oh, on Flickr, my account picture is the bag of _**cheese puffs**_, just so you know :O

**And here is a sneak peak of the song "Pretty in Pink," not nearly as good as Sonny's "Becoming One" :)**

**Pretty in Pink  
By Chloe DeWitt and Selena Gomez**Yee-ow!  
Come on girl!

When we try on our clothes  
We get over dramatic about our size  
When we try to put on fashionable shoes  
We over fantasize!  
When we talk to that one special guy  
Time just flies on by  
We're those kind of girls

We're pretty and popular  
And we're here to say

**(Chorus)  
**I love to shop  
I love to talk  
I love my cell phone  
I love my closet  
I love my girls  
I'm hooked on Facebook  
I'm hooked on that jock right there  
Pretty in pink  
Popular, Indescribable, Never Ugly, Kool  
We're totally all that!  
We're pretty in pink!

**Like I said, "Becoming One" is way better.**

**Please review!**


	16. Spring Fling Part One

**Hey everyone!** Lately, I've been CRAMPED TIGHT with homework. That's why I had to cut this chapter by half. Don't worry, all the GOODIES will be in the OFFICIAL last chapter of High School Angst! I'm sorry for this remark, and I hope it will never happen again! You know how the gifted classes in school are. More depth, more homework!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

**Chapter 16: Spring Fling (Part 1)**

**-Sonny's POV (8:01 PM) **_Saturday_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is the night for Spring Fling. I'm all for it! Also, I'm going to sing two of my original songs called 'You Don't Know Me' and 'Becoming One.' Chad helped me on one of them. Anyways, you recall Selena and Chloe, my enemies. They're going to sing, too. They're pretty girly songs, but they won't compare to my steady rock beat. Their songs are called 'Pretty in Pink' and 'Dress For Your Man.' I know. They told me about it during locker break today. To be honest, I think it sounds stupid._

_Also, my date is NO ONE! I told Chad this afternoon that I wanted to go with Tawni and Portlyn as best friends! Also, I heard a rumor that Penelope Balatico and Devon DeVane are coming. But, that's a rumor, so someone could've made it up to threaten other people or something. And Zora, Tawni's stepsister, is coming along, too! Ahh! I cannot wait for this no-date Spring Fling! In the winter!_

_-Sonny_

I put my diary away in my secret stash (under my bed) and put my iPod into a speaker. I need to rock out while I'm getting ready for Spring Fling! Of course, I chose to listen to my favorite song, "Our Town" by We The Kings!

My coral knee-length dress was lying on my bed. I picked it up and hugged it. "This is going to be the best night ever! But I need to do my make-up first!" I quickly leapt on my vanity chair and put on some pink lipgloss. Then, I applied sky blue sparkly eye shadow and mascara. "Done in a measly 25 seconds!"

Ok, now to my dress (which is proudly shown on Change4Good's profile!) that Tawni helped me purchase! I put in a white cami first and I swiftly put it on. When I tried to pull my zipper up, though, it wouldn't budge! Maybe I should ask mom. I went downstairs to see my mom waiting near the stairs with a camera.

"Momma, I need some help with my dress." I said picking up my hair clip and doing a quick bun. Hey, I may be a girl but I could care less about my looks. My hygiene, on the other hand, is another story.

Mom ran up and zipped my dress up. It still fits great. Perfect! "Babygirl, you look stunning."

I smiled my school-famous grin. "Thanks, mommy." I giggled and gave her a quick, family hug. "I can't wait to sing. Maybe I can prove a thing or two to those brats we call Chloe and Selena." Ugh, their names disgust me.

"Sonny, with those two songs you're going to sing, you'll win in a landslide." She reassured my, grabbing my shoulders. This is her "Confidence" routine. We do this often. Actually, we do it every morning.

"Well, 'You Don't Know Me' and 'Becoming One' are amazing songs, aren't they?" I said smiling at the ceiling. I was being a bit cocky. Hey, it's a special night!

"Yes, they are. And what songs are Chloe and Selena singing?" She asked giving me an eye.

"I don't know. I think they're called 'Pretty in Pink' and 'Dress For Your Man,' but I could be wrong. I mean, mom, really? 'Dress For Your Man?' Seriously!" I waved my arms in the air. "It's like a girl parade. It's creepy!"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. I straightened out my coral dress, ruffled my hair a little, and went to the door.

It was Tawni and Portlyn, looking as pretty and sparkly as can be. I love them. "Hiya guys!"

"Hi Sonny!" Tawni greeted me! "Wow, you look amazing! That peace necklace was a nice touch, too!" She complimented me. This really is a special night.

I held my peace necklace. "Thank you!"

Portlyn nodded. "You look perfect! Chloe and Selena will be so jealous!"

"Yes they will." I said doing our special friendship handshake with Tawni and Portlyn. "Watch out. There's a new lion in the zoo."

"I don't get it." Tawni said.

Portlyn sighed. "Sonny's going to outshine Chloe and her stupid friend, Selena."

_So I throw my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away, _Sorry, that's my cellphone. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Son-eye." Oh great, Chloe.

Wait a second...

"HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" I frantically asked her.

"I stole Chad's cell the other day." Chloe replied.

"Oh."

I could hear Chloe scoff over the phone. "Look, I'm going to beat you into an oblivion. This counts for musical talents and how pretty we look. No, you're not pretty. I am!"

Obviously, I hung up after that remark. "I do not need people telling me if I'm pretty or not over the phone." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, show that stupid Chloe!" Tawni defended taking my arm. "Now, come on! I'm driving! And my stepsister, Zora, is waiting!"

"Wait, girls. Can I take a picture before ya'll go?" Mommy asked. We all agreed and posed. When she took the picture, I knew this should be my Facebook default. Haha!

"Come on! Let's go to Spring Fling!" Portlyn said opening the door. "Bye, Mrs. Munroe!" She yelled waving at mom.

I slid down the stair rail and raced to Tawni's car. "This is going to be the most magical night ever!" I fantasized.

Tawni nodded her head. "I'm a princess." She said twirling in her sparkly, beautiful dress.

"We're all dressed like royalty!" Portlyn clapped. We did our "famous" high-five and skipped to the car. When I opened the back seat, I saw a little 11-year-old with a box of, well, I don't know. "Oh yeah, Sonny, this is Tawni's stepsister, Zora."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sonny." I said taking my hand out.

Zora shook my hand. "I'm Zora. You might want to take a look at your hand."

I scanned my hand. It was red. "Oh. Wait, it's not blood, is it?"

"No, it's my science homework!" Zora quirkily laughed out.

**--Inside the Gymnasium **

I could already hear the beat of the fast-paced song as soon as I stepped inside. Tawni, of course, was complaining since her long dress ALMOST got ran over by a pick-up truck. Portlyn and I were safe, though. Zora remained in the car, just so you know. She's planning the idiotic scheme!

"Sonny, we're going to Nico and Grady. We'll see you in a few!" Tawni and Portlyn said going…somewhere.

Oh. My. God. I saw Chloe and Selena by the stage, and Chloe is wearing the most ugly dress I have ever seen. It was gold, it's was exposing, and it was just a mess of strings on fabric! Selena had a pretty dress, though. It was black and had sparkly patterns.

Uh-oh. They noticed me thinking horrible things about their dresses. "Hey, look. It's Son-eye, the loser." Chloe yelled smirking.

"Whatever. I really don't care what you think about me." I responded shrugging.

Selena and Chloe gasped like all mean girls would if they got dissed. "Well, other than the obvious lameness of you," Selena started "What do you think of out gorgeous dresses?"

Chloe and Selena twirled in their dresses and I felt like puking. "Ok, to be honest, Chloe, you look like someone puked noodles all over you. Selena, you look like a 30-year-old woman going on a date." Sonny has a mean side, too! Ha! That'll show Chloe and Selena for making fun of me.

Chloe angrily stomped her away towards me and slapped me across the face. "Your dress looks like a whore dress!"

I cupped my sore cheek and shook my head. "What are you talking about? Just, leave me alone."

Selena and Chloe scoffed as I walked away.

Of course, the result of walking away is bumping into someone else. It was Chad.

"Sonny, you look, great!" Chad awkwardly complimented.

"Thank you, Chad. You look really handsome in that tuxedo. That really expensive looking tuxedo, I must say."

Chad shrugged. "It's my dad's tux. If you like it, then I'm happy." He said straightening out his collar.

I smiled. Before I could say something, Chloe came and started romantically kissing Chad. Is this going to be a regular thing? Selena smirked and watched from behind.

Before anything else could happen, I walked over to where Portlyn, Tawni, Nico, and Grady were. "Hey guys." I measly greeted them.

"Hey, S-dog." Nico asked with the hint that he knows something is wrong. "What's wrong?" Well, there you go.

"Nothing. Can I have that, Grady?" I asked him for his fruit punch just so you know. He nodded and I took a sip out of it. "So what goes on?"

Portlyn shrugged. "Nothing much. But Nico is trying to charm me again." She said playfully rolling her eyes. I laughed a little, as did everyone else.

"And Grady here taught me how to love." Tawni said yanking Grady's tie. That was a little cute, but it was irritating at the same time.

I turned around to see the DJ switch to a slow song and Chloe dragging Chad's arm to the dance floor. Selena was forcing some other guy to go, too.

Then, all the eyes turned on the door. It couldn't be! But it is.

"I'M BACK!" Everyone gasped when they Penelope Balatico burst through those doors with anger. "And I came back to take what's mine."

"Oh my god." I whispered and faced my friends. They were all shocked, too.

Penelope marched her way over to Chad and Chloe. I could tell she was eager. She had a face of a lion, and her dress was a bit too revealing. Well, about the dress, I was just saying.

"Chad, love me again!" Penelope said grabbing Chad's tux jacket and forcing him into a kiss. Ok, how many times has he been kissed tonight? Tell me. Please! I would love to keep count, in a fake sarcastic way.

"Yuck." Tawni let out.

All the eyes were on Penelope and Chad making out. Chad tried pulling away, but he couldn't break free. Chloe then screamed high-pitched again. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I rolled my eyes AS ALWAYS. Penelope broke from the kiss and looked at her. "THIS does NOT happen to me!" Chloe yelled in a shriek. Selena started "girl-comforting" her.

Penelope seemed like she just doesn't care. "Sadly, it does."

I shook my head and stormed up there. "Can we all just have a normal Spring Fling here?" I declared.

"Apparently, we can't!" Chloe shouted out. "Do the math!"

Do the math. Those three words are really starting to piss me off. "Do the math. Do the math! That's all you ever tell me. Well guess what, I'm not as retarded as you and I'm not as mean-spirited as you. You're a big, selfish brat. Everyone will be better off with none of your say." I said grabbing my peace necklace, ripping it out of my neck, slamming it on the floor, and stomping on it. "There's no peace anymore." I said. Then, I stormed out of the gymnasium, all eyes on me.

When I was outside, I took a seat on the bench and took my cell phone out. I heard a door open, but I don't intentionally care.

"Sonny?" I could've sworn that was Chad's voice.

I turned around, and it was him. "What? You could've backed me up, you know."

Chad sighed. "I know."

"Well, why didn't you? You know how much I hate Selena and Chloe and right now, Penelope! I thought this was going to be an awesome and romantic night, me and you." I stood up and took my heels off. "I guess I was wrong."

That's when I ran for it.

"Sonny! Sonny, wait!" Chad yelled. This time, he ran after me. Boy, he was fast. There's no way I could outrun him, especially in a dress.

"No, go away!" I said sprinting a little faster.

"I'm not going to lose you again!" Chad yelled.

"How are you-" That's when I saw a light come around my eyes. I turned to the side to find that there was a car coming straight towards me at full speed. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, awaiting the end of me. But then, I was tackled into the ground away from the vehicle. The car zoomed past but hauled to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked. He was on top of me. That must mean one thing.

"You saved my life." I faintly responded. A grateful smile formed on my face. "Thank you."

Chad smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes, but some random guy shouted gibberish…or something. "Hey, break it up!"

Oh my god. It was _Devon DeVane_, Chad's half brother.

Chad was disgusted at his sight. "It's you."

Devon shrugged. "Hey brother-o-mine. How's life, and who's that little tramp under you that looks like someone tried to kill her?"

* * *

**PART 2 COMING SOON!**

**So, I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter. I just want to see how creative you guys are when it comes to EXTREMELY random things! :D**

??? OF THE CHAPTER (THE VERY 1ST!!!)

_Meatball Monday, Taquito Tuesday, WHAT'S NEXT? Tell me in your review, please!_

So as always, I would much appreciate your review, and thank you SO much for reading! :D

**Stay disease-free and safe!**


	17. Spring Fling Part Two

**Spring Fling Part 2!**

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a LONG update :( It's just that I had a Latin paper due, and it's long and in another language. Thanks for waiting, and I hope this chapter is a great finale to this story!_

_For a sneak peek of the sequel "Emotional Graduation" (I changed the title :p), check out my profile...or you could looke here for lazy people...LIKE ME! When you're done, you'll see an overview of the sequel :)_

_"I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today." The moral of the story. Guess which song it's from!_

_**SPECIAL THANKS~**_

_**TrinityFlower of Memories- **Girl, thank you so much for all those reviews! You don't know how much you've made me happier as an author here in FanFiction :) Considering I am in middle school and still a youngster, my level of writing is improving thanks to your support and friendliness :D_

_**LoverStar1026- **I love the banner you made for my story. You made me smile so bright when you actually gave me the link for it! When I saw it, I threw my old one out and replaced it with yours. That's how amazing it was!! Thank you so much :)_

_**For every reviewer: **Thank you for all the suggestions and praises. I loved reading them! Sorry to keep all of you waiting and such :( Anyways, I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys and gals! Thank you so so so so much!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything SWAC or song related in this chapter.

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

_Oh my god. It was Devon DeVane, Chad's half brother._

_Chad was disgusted at his sight. "It's you."_

_Devon shrugged. "Hey brother-o-mine. How's life, and who's that little tramp under you that looks like someone tried to kill her?"_

"You tried to kill her?" Chad said getting off of me. He helped me back up, and wrapped his arms around me. "First, she's not a tramp. Second, stay away from her."

"Say what you want. Penelope and Chloe will be avenged." Devon creepily responded.

What?

"What?" Chad was momentarily confused, as was I, obviously. "Why would you be on their side? They're the tramps. Dumbo."

Devon scoffed. "Who you calling a dumbo, Mr. I'm _Nearly_ Failing Advanced Calculus?"

"Oh, look who's talking now, Mr. I _AM_ Failing Remedial Addition and Subtraction!" Chad dissed him back. Ooh, he got him good!

"Well, whatever the case, I love them both. In fact, one of them is carrying my baby." Devon said with a smirk.

OH MY GOD. "Chloe?" I asked from behind Chad's protective back. Devon nodded in response. "You mean, you two?"

"She's like the school slut. Obviously and apparently." Devon proudly said shrugging. Well, yeah. It is kind of obvious what Chloe is. "Well, anyways, my failed attempt to kill you and not get any suspicion has happened, and I'm going back to Spring Fling."

Yeah, yeah, you just tell us what you're plan is. Nice.

Chad rolled his eyes and Devon 'normally' headed back to the gymnasium. I shook my head in disbelief that this guy would just let everything go after he attempted to run me over with a car to avenge those two egg-heads.

"I can't believe this doofus!" Imagine what I sound like ticked off. Exactly.

"Me neither. Come on, let's go back to the dance." Chad put his hand on my shoulders and escorted me back, like a perfect gentleman. While we were walking back, Chad started a conversation. "Love's like a battlefield, you know."

I giggled. "You got that from a song."

"A song with a whole lot of-" Chad was interrupted with something unthinkable. We heard a _BOOM_. Then, we heard a crowd of kids screaming. The gymnasium lights turned brighter and orange. And red. And a little white. This must be a mix of chemical reactions, most likely nitroglycerin. You know, _C3H5N3O9_. In other words, dynamite.

"What in the? Chad? What's happening?"

"I don't know, but come with me." Chad took my hand and dragged me behind the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked while Chad was dragging me…somewhere.

"You'll see." Chad said back to me with a smirk.

We ended up in an open field behind the school. There were so many trees surrounding the area, and flowers were blooming everywhere, even for a cold winter night. Chad took the small of my back, causing me to blush. He swept my black bangs behind my ears (imagine what Sonny looks like in "Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner") and smirked. "May I have this dance?"

_That is so sweet._ "Of course you can." Then, we started slow dancing, away from the madness in the gym. Sure, we heard dynamite and stuff, but nothing else mattered except this moment.

**~Inside the Gymnasium (CHLOE'S POV)**

"Ahh, my dress!" I had to avoid every explosion that Tawni's stepsister set up! She bought dynamite! "Selena!"

"What!" Selena yelled as kids were running around the gym to avoid getting hurt.

_**BOOM!**_

Holy crap, that almost hit my mani-pedi. "Selena! Get that idiot blonde girl and her step-sister now!"

Selena nodded at my order and ran to get those...those....UGH! _**BOOM!** _"Ahh!" Oh my god, this confusion and stuff is making my head ache and it's also making me a little vomity. Ehh, I'll get over it.

I wonder where Devon and Chad were.

Well, Selena came back with those two witches, Blondie and...Tora. Well, who cares, right? "Ok, I want to know why you two set up those firecrackers!"

Tawni scoffed, or whatever people do when they're annoyed. "I want to know where you got that ugly dress."

"I asked first!"

"I don't care!" Tawni yelled back.

"Ok, break it up!" Tora broke in. Well, at least that's what I think her name is. "The truth is that I wanted to set off the dynamite to get revenge on you. Look, Sonny's my friend since she's Tawni and Portlyn's friend."

"Well, that still-" Someone interrupted me. HOW DARE THEY!

"Can you please shut it?" Tora snapped. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Ah, I was born for power." Tora 'proudly' said walking away with Blondie.

When they walked away, I saw Devon walk through the doors. I waved and shot him a huge smile...but not as big as Son-eye.

"Chloe." Devon walked towards me. He took my waist. How devilish. Rawr. "Come with me." I bit my lip and nodded. Devon smirked and led me outside. We went through the parking lot and into this garden behind the school. Then, we hid behind a tree. I don't know why.

_Oh my god._

"Is that Sonny and Chad, slow dancing?" I whispered. Devon nodded in response.

"I'm gonna get Chad." Devon sounded serious. He took out a gun. My eyes opened wide. "It's the only way."

"No, Devon-" I was cut off.

"Chloe, it's the only way!" Devon yelled.

"Who's there?" Chad was alert tonight. Sonny's eyes were shy.

Devon rolled his eyes. "Crap."

"WHO'S THERE!" Chad screamed louder. That's when Devon walked from behind the tree we were behind. He took out his shiny gun. Sonny's eyes grew with fear and Chad took her in his arms to protect her. _Oh my god, I called her Sonny._

_I had to stop this._

"DEVON, NO!" I yelled. I ran to snatch the gun from his hands, but that didn't work. He scooped me up and now, my body is in between his left arm.

~**Chad's POV**

"What do you think you're doing, Devon?" I asked, backing away with Sonny safe in my arms. I could tell she was afraid. She was holding on to me like a teddy bear.

"I'm going to do what's right." Devon creepily responded. Chloe was in his arm trying to break free. "But first.." Devon charged towards Sonny and took her in his right arm, where the gun was.

"SONNY!" I yelled. Devon pointed the gun towards her chest. Chloe gasped and tried to fight. "LET HER GO!" I tackled Devon, letting both of the girls out of his reach.

Devon's head was in a daze for a moment, but not for long. "You shouldn't have done that." He jabbed me in the chest, and man, it hurt! I had to recover myself. I punched Devon's jaw.

We both got off the ground. I pushed Devon into a tree and punched my fist into his stomach. Then, I slammed the back of his head against the tree. This started to get bloody.

Devon kicked my hip and I collapsed on the ground. Then, Devon got on top of me and started uppercutting my chin and jaw. I could hear Sonny cry and Chloe wimper. Was this the end of me?

_No._

I regained my strength and stole the gun from his hand. He was too busy punching me that he was too stupid to grip his gun right. I held it up to his face. "Get off of me. Now." Devon quickly got off me. I stood up and put a serious look on my face. The smell of blood coming off my face influenced it. "Now leave."

Devon ran away like a coward. I put the gun in my pocket to give it to the police department later. But I cared about Sonny right now. I turned around and smiled to see that she was ok. I ran up to hug her. Her tears were soaking through my shirt. "Chad, don't ever scare me like that again." She cried. Chloe watched us as we were hugging, and she had a guilty look.

I held Sonny tighter. "I know. I know. I won't, I promise." Her tears made my shoulder wet. I rubbed her back to comfort her from that gruesome fight. Sonny pulled from the hug. She put on a shy smile. I smiled back and wiped her tears away from my thumb. "I'm here now."

Sonny nodded. "And I'm glad." I smiled and kissed her warmly. Sonny returned the kiss and took the back of my neck. When we pulled away, she was ten times more confident ever since the fight that was...a minute or two ago.

**~Sonny's POV 10 Minutes Later... THE MOMENT THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING**

Chad went to the police department to turn in the gun, and he's also buying everyone Chick-Fil-A. That's why Trevor, Nico, Grady, and Zora came along with him. Right now, I was taking a walk with Chloe, Portlyn, and Tawni. Portlyn and Tawni saw the whole thing from the chemistry lab.

"Chloe." I turned to look at her. She had a small smile. "I want to thank you for the help back there."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "You're welcome. And I wanna apologize for everything that has happened ever since you got here. I guess...I just got jealous."

I giggled. "It's ok, as long as you mean it."

Tawni smiled and placed a hand on Chloe's arm. "You know guys, we should all be friends!" Tawni insisted.

Chloe laughed playfully. "That's not a bad idea. We'll just let everything slide and just become friends."

Portlyn agreed. "I'm with that choice!"

I hugged Chloe. What are new friends and connections for? Tawni and Portlyn officially made this a group hug. This is the best dance I have ever went to!

**~No One's POV...38 Minutes Later**

Everyone _(Sonny, Chad, Chloe, Tawni, Portlyn, Zora, Grady, Nico, Trevor) _were sitting in a picnic table near the side of the community pool in Chad and Sonny's neighborhood enjoying their chicken sandwiches and waffle fries.

"And, and we figured out it wasn't a time machine. It was a clock!" Nico was trying to crack a joke.

Zora rolled her eyes. Portlyn giggled. Grady agreed to the joke. The others had no comment.

"Sonny, how did your song go again?" Chloe asked while scarfing down a chicken sandwich.

"I'll sing it, _Ms. I Have Katsup On My Mouth_." Sonny smiled as she wiped Chloe's lip with a napkin. Chloe laughed and felt a little embarrassed.

_Flutter away into a world of second chances  
__Flutter away somewhere without me now  
Because I know what you're going to do  
__I know what you're going to say  
I know everything about you  
But I just have to say  
You don't know me_

"That's my song." Sonny finished off. "I thank you!"

Chad was proud. Tawni, Portlyn, and Chloe smiled. Zora gave me a thumbs-up. Grady and Nico were dancing along to my song while drinking...well, we don't know.

"Come on guys, let's make a toast with our soft drinks!" Sonny proposed holding her cup of Pepsi in the air.

"To a strange and great rest of the year.." Chloe held her cup of Sprite in the air.

"Of 10th grade..." Tawni held her cup of pink lemonade in the air.

"To new and lasting friendships..." Portlyn sticked her cup of Coke up high.

"To interesting and weird things..." Zora held her cup of water with the others.

"To future accomplishments.." Chad lifted his cup of iced tea in the air.

"And to great food!" Grady and Nico proudly held up their cups of...unknown.

Everyone toasted and drank their drinks. They continued to eat and have a great time in the moonlight.

_~Condor High School  
10th Grade Class_

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked the story, as this is the story finale :)**

??Q U E S T I O N ~ O F ~ T H E ~ C H A P T E R??

_What is your favorite part of this story?_

_**And as promised...an OVERVIEW OF EMOTIONAL GRADUATION!  
**_This is the end of 12th grade. Sonny gets a scholarship to Yale University, and Chad is bummed about not seeing her. He's going to the University of California. Sonny is unsure she should go if she can't see Chad for a long time. But then, things get turned upside down when Chance runs away. With graduation upcoming in less than a week, can Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Portlyn, Chloe, Nico, Grady, and Zora find him before it's too late?

**Thank you so much! Take care :)**


End file.
